


Let Me In

by MagaraPsotny



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaraPsotny/pseuds/MagaraPsotny
Summary: "Why? Its just sex. Theres no romantic feelings here or anything. We did say we can break off and date whoever.""Yea.. just sex..."They both seem kind of sad, but they're too stupid to realize why.OrYamato and Sougo fuck like rabbits, only to realize they understand each other in ways no one else ever could.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 77





	1. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this as one huge fic once I finished writing it, but decided it works better as chapters. Enjoy! I wanted to contribute a holy grail of smut to my favorite ship, with a lot of feelings involved too, since yamasou are just built up of lots and lots of feelings.

Sougo is horny.

Which is possibly one of the worst predicaments to be in right now considering his rooming situation and passive personality. IDOLiSH7 was on a small tour and they were currently stationed at a hotel in Osaka.

Right now, Sougo was in a stall in the lobby bathroom, listening to some stranger blow up the toilet next to him with whatever he had eaten for dinner. This should be killing Sougo's boner but somehow it's not, and he has a decision to make. Stay here until the bathroom is vacant, and jack off while trapped next to that ungodly smell (theres no way a flush is going to cure that), or leave and make some sad attempt to find another secluded area. Sougo's nose has him opt for the second.

He leaves the bathroom, awkwardly venturing back to the lobby and praying no one he knows is out there. He lucks out. The best option would be if his roommate was out so he could just go there and tug one out, but unfortunately at 9 PM, Yamato Nikaidou was definitely going to be lounging in the room with a can, or several, of beer, not out clubbing with Tamaki, Nagi, and Mitsuki, who probably dragged out Riku and his inhaler as well. And maybe Iori as a babysitter.

Normally he would have roomed with Tamaki, but the other boy decided to room with Iori this time, leaving Sougo to choose Yamato, someone he really got along with. But that choice has worked against him tonight.

He paced around in the lobby for a bit in the dim, yellow toned lighting as guests shuffle in and out of the doors. Reluctantly, he decides to go up to his room anyway. He probably could just be absolutely upfront with Yamato, tell him to leave the room for a bit so he can take care of his raging boner, but he'd rather, honestly stab himself right in front of the man than tell him that. He could probably also lie, too, but he doesn't like lying to Yamato and he also knows that not a lot really flies past the man. He respects him for that.

Sougo rocks back and forth in a corner of the spacious elevator. Rubbing one out right now was also plausible with how it's just him alone, but he can't test Murphy's law. That's another death sentence waiting to happen. Just as he wonders if he could cheat death, the elevator dings and reaches his floor.

He takes his time walking down the corridor to his room, concludes that maybe, just maybe, he can push past his weird complex about jacking off when somebody is just on the other side of the bathroom door, like with the shower on or something, to really give him a sense of solitude and a sound barrier (not that he was really loud alone anyhow), when he slips in his key card and walks right into Yamato laying on the bed with his dick out and a two men spit roasting a woman on the widescreen TV.

"Y-Yamato-sa-"

"OH SHIT!" the older man scrambled for the remote, hitting the pause button, and quickly shoved his dick back into his boxers, eyes blown wide, visibly more startled than outright ashamed.

"I-Its okay Yamato-san I can leave-"

"No, oh my god Sou, I was so sure you had signed up for club night babysitting with Iori, I'm so sorry-"

"N-no it really is okay I sh-should have told you!" despite Yamato the one being caught, the heat was rising rapidly to the pale-haired man's face and his boner was certainly not leaving now.

His roommate was flushed, definitely partly from beer, partly from arousal, beads of sweat on his forehead and clad in only his tight black boxers. His toned body was fully on display, the shitty lamp light and glow of the TV screen accentuating his abs and muscular arms as he hugged himself, now sitting up on the plush white sheets of the bed.

Sougo stood there, frozen, in what felt like a far worse predicament than the bathroom stall. The two men were at some bizarre stand still, with the glow of a threesome still suspended on the TV screen. Sougo's eyes flicked around the room as if planning an escape. Maybe he'd just jump out the window and put an end to his shame and himself.

But then his eyes met Yamato's, who's pupils slowly trailed down Sougo's body and goddammit, he had to be wearing tight pants today. It was too late to hide. Yamato's eyes snapped back up to Sougo's and he raised an eyebrow, his mouth slowly turning from embarrassment into a nasty smirk.

"Looks like we have the same problem tonight." He finally said. Sougo opened his mouth, unable to come up with a response.

"Its okay Sou, I don't care. You literally walked in on me with my dick out."

"I-I just. Well again I'm so sorry about that Yamato-san. I suppose now that this is all out in the open I'm going to excuse myself to the bathroom and take care of it a-and you are welcome to continue your business as well while I'm in there." He made a move for the bathroom door when Yamato hopped off the bed.

"Now hold on there. Where's the fun in that? You're just going to lock yourself in there, bust a nut, and stay trapped until the porno's over? Sou we know each other, it's not a big deal. Come jack off with me on the bed and then we can pass out. It's fine."

And you are definitely drunk, thought Sougo. He considered it for a moment. He didn’t even like straight porn, but he supposed the audio could get him through it. And definitely not being next to Yamato's scantily clad body, which was approaching him. This was ridiculous. This whole night was ridiculous. He should have just gone to the club with the others and gotten wasted so he wouldn't have to overthink his stupid arousal right now. He was running out of time though, as Yamato sauntered closer.

"C'mon." he said, his breath hot on Sougo's face. "You'll feel better."

Sougo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will his boner away one last time, but it wasn't happening. Fuck it.

"Alcohol." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Yamato cocked his head to the side.

" 'm gonna need a drink." said Sougo, his face reddening.

He knew that was a danger in itself because of how physically clingy he got while inebriated, but he trusted Yamato to keep him at bay and Yamato is probably straight right? It's fine. He trusts Yamato. That's probably the only reason he hasn't run right out of the room yet. His eyes darted to Yamato's pecs again as he swallowed. Well, one of the reasons. He slapped his own face. Enough of that, that's not the point right now. Yamato snickered.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Yamato-san please don't. Now if you don’t mind, please get me a drink because I can't do this sober."

"Yeah yeah, I got you." he walked over to the mini fridge and tossed him one of the small sake bottles. Sougo caught it perfectly and chugged it, slamming it down on the dresser.

"Give me one more."

"Aye-aye captain." The dark haired man handed him another, and got back on the bed.  
Another small bottle later, Sougo tripped into the mattress and stumbled onto its surface, a mess of limbs while Yamato barked out a laugh.

"Are you gonna make it, Sou? Do you even know where your dick is anymore?"

"Shhhhutup yama...yamamasan..." he slurred as he finally settled next to the older man and sunk back against the soft pillows.

Yamato finally unpaused the porn, and laid back. Sougo stared at the screen, almost in a daze. The images felt hazy but the moaning and grunting was slowly getting to him. It already was getting to Yamato, who whipped out his dick again as if jacking off next to your bandmate was something he did daily. He began stroking slowly, working himself into a steady pace.

Without realizing, Sougo began paying more attention to Yamato than what was on the screen. He could feel his body heat radiating where their shoulders touched, both of them too tired to care that Sougo was half leaning on him and the bed for support.

Somewhere between the alcohol and getting in bed, Sougo had discarded his pants and was just in his boxers and a white button up with the upper half wide open, his sweaty chest visible. His white hair was sticking to his head as Yamato's light panting made its way to his ears, increasing his arousal. His eyes lazily tried to make their way back to the scene on the TV as he pulled his own, extremely needy dick out. He began working it as well, but suddenly Yamato's moans were much louder to him than the porno, and snapped his focus back as he watched the man arch his back as he worked his cock, tanned body fully on display and god Sougo had a tremendous urge to put his lips on that dick, but didn’t have the coordination for that right now.

He jerked himself faster, hooded eyes glued to Yamato, his mouth lazily open and drooling a bit as Yamato got closer to the edge. His gaze trailed up to Yamato's eyes which were currently shut, but as if he sensed it, they slit open and his small pupils met Sougo's lusty gaze.

"Oh, holy shit, Sou." he gasped.

"Hhngh?" was all he could muster back.

"Fuck, if you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna-"

Sougo giggled and put his lips on Yamato's neck and sucked, sending him over the edge, the dark haired man cumming in a large spurt onto his abs.

"Shit, oh my god, Sou... I keep forgetting that you're really hot."

Sougo giggled again, popping his lips off his neck and leaning onto his shoulder again, sighing.

"Wait you didn't cum yet, did you?"

"Ohhh.... no not yet.... I was sssssooooo close though watching you, yamato-sssaaannnn..."

"Shit, you're gonna get me hard again. Uh. Do... do you want help?"

"Mmmm... ok." Sougo nuzzled into Yamato's neck, causing him to shudder. Yamato shifted slightly, turning towards the younger man.

"Here... move into my lap. It'll be easier for me to j-jerk you."

"Mm." Sougo shuffled into his lap, his ass settling in the middle of Yamato's crossed legs. He began mouthing at the brunette's neck again. Yamato reached for his friend's cock, giving it a firm tug and Sougo gasped into his ear.

"Your hand... feels so good..." he moaned as Yamato stroked him, slowly increasing the speed. His eyes narrowed, concentrating, as beads of sweat traveled down his flushed face. Sougo's breathing became more erratic, panting and letting out small whimpers, causing Yamato to shift his gaze for a moment as he continued to jerk the pale boy off.

Their eyes met, both heavy with lust, and Yamato's eyes trailed down to Sougo's plump, spit-slicked lips. Without another thought, he slotted his own against them into a messy kiss. Sougo drunkenly reciprocated, licking into his mouth and moaning, getting closer to cumming.

"God, you're hot." said Yamato in between heated kisses. Sougo moaned louder, hips bucking into Yamato's grip. He came, erupting onto Yamato's body, his cum mixing with his from earlier. The younger man let out a satisfied sigh, leaning back.  
The porn had ended a while ago, the screen paused on a blurry frame. The only sounds in the room now were the two men, catching their breath.

"Shit, Sou."

Sougo giggled quietly, too spent to respond properly.

"We could have just done this from the get go..."

Sougo sighed, blinking sleepily, sinking into Yamato's chest.

"Okay yeah, bed. Let me clean us up real quick." Sougo whined as he felt Yamato's body heat leave him, but he quickly returned with a warm wet towel, wiping them both off. After he finished, he climbed back into bed, Sougo already drifting off to sleep while nuzzled into his side.

The alarm pierced through them painfully the next day.

"Fuck!" groaned Yamato, full-on bedhead as he leaned to shut it off. Sougo jolted up, knocking him back.

"S-sorry Yamato-san!" he shrieked hoarsely, and shut it off himself. "Are you okay? Oh god. Oh god last night."

"One, I'm mostly okay I guess, two, yeah, oh god last night. Not how I expected my night to go, but I have to say overall... zero complaints. Besides this headache." he replied, rubbing the side of his head.

"A-a-are you sure about that? Oh my god. I don’t remember a whole lot. I'm so sorry you saw me in that state Yamato-san. The whole thing from start to finish was disgraceful of me. I can't believe I burdened you with my sexual needs, interrupting your private time and forcing you to... with me... and-"

"Sou, stop it." He cupped the man's mouth . "We, well you, were sober when we consented. I was mostly sober. I'm sober now and I can say honestly that was super hot and well worth it. I just... hope you enjoyed yourself too."

Sougo reddened, looking away. "Yes... from what I can remember... it was enjoyable..."

"Then we're cool. Just a casual night of getting off with a good friend. No big deal."  
Sougo looked back to him shyly.

"Yeah... no big deal..."

The two jumped when a loud knock came at their door.

"Sou-chan! Yama-san! Make sure you're up soon because we are leaving for Nagoya in an hour!" Tamaki's voice comes through the door.  
Sougo tiredly hobbles over to greet him, opening the door slightly. "Thank you, Tamaki-kun. I’m surprised how awake you are since you went out last night."

"I’m surprised you didn't wake me up since you probably went right to bed after the show. Sou-chan so boring."  
"Oh yeah, he was real boring last night." came Yamato's voice. "Came and passed out." the innuendo flew over Tamaki's head, but Sougo felt his face burn.

"Poor Yama-san. Anyway I'll see you guys at the bus!"

"See you, Tamaki-kun." Sougo shut the door and turned back to Yamato, who was still smirking.

"Poor Yama-san, huh. More like poor me." Sougo muttered. "I'm gonna take a shower first if that's alright, Yamato-san." he said, more audibly.

"Yea, sure, I'll start packing my stuff while I wait."

Sougo stepped into the bathroom, removing what little clothing he had on, and turned on the water. He stepped in, letting the water refresh his body from all the sweat from the previous night. And then it started hitting him... Yamato saw him cum. Yamato made him cum.  
It’s not like Sougo had never considered how hot his fellow bandmates were. But to... fool around with any of them never crossed his mind as being a plausible reality. That said, this was probably a one time thing. A freak accident. Yamato's nice, firm hand will probably never touch his dick again. He won’t get to place his lips to his tanned neck again and hear his breathy moaning, he won't experience the pleasure of putting his lips on his cock, and- oh god he's hard. Good thing he’s in the shower.

He starts jerking himself because finally, some privacy and may as well get it over with now, rather than stumble out of the bathroom with Yet Another Awkward Boner. He thinks of Yamato's hands, his small, catlike eyes looking into his with lust, the way he licks his lips, his incredible body and god, the heat of it all, as he gets closer to finishing and-

"You okay in there Sou? Taking a while, i just wanna make sure you didn't pass out."

And with that, Sougo cums. He almost feels disgusted with himself but he just feels so good... He lets out a strained "I'm fine! Almost done!"

Shit. All it took was Yamato's voice to send him over the edge again. He must really have been pent up. He cleans up and turns off the water. He dries off, throwing his clothes on and steps outside, trying not to look Yamato in the eye.

"You look super refreshed Sou! Musta been a really good shower." He grinned and stepped in for his turn. Sougo kind of wanted to die on the spot.

The two finally made it out in time to meet the others at the bus. Next stop was Nagoya where they'd play one show solo, and then a collaboration concert with TRIGGER. They all piled into their seats and started chattering about last night’s adventures.

"Mitsu, you look like you died." Yamato sat across from the ginger, who yawned.

"I went too hard on drinks and dancing that Nagi had to carry me home..."

"You were so fun to dance with though, Mitsuki-san!" exclaimed Riku. "We had so much energy and you were drunk but still able to give me my inhaler! You're like the ultimate big bro!"

Mitsuki smiled wearily. "Well, this big bro needs a nap, so good night." And within minutes, he was fast asleep, head tilted back onto his neck pillow. Nagi's eyes were drooping too.

"Nagi-san was the real MVP last night." said Tamaki. “He had Mitsuki on his back and Riku in one arm, and me and Iorin held his other hand so he could guide us out of the club to our ride."

"No problem!" He said tiredly in English and made an ok sign with his hand.

"Thank you so much again, Rokuya-san," said Iori. "I'm sorry I wasn't better help."

"Iorin got a little drunk because Mitsuki gave him one of his drinks and told him it was water, and he was so thirsty he chugged the whole thing and then gagged a little!"

"Riku! Stop! It was just a shot glass and it was dark and I was so sure-"

"Iorin was way more fun after he drank that," Tamaki drawled, "he even called me sexy and said my abs-"

"ABSOLUTE DANCE MASTER!" Iori blurted, covering Tamaki's mouth. "Iorin was cute." Tamaki continued, muffled against Iori's hand. "I wanna dance with drunk Iorin again. He was sexy too."  
Iori is now beet red, Riku giggling along with Yamato snickering as well.

"I guess it's okay that your first drink was at least ah, given to you by your sibling rather than a stranger." Sougo said, trying to comfort Iori.

"Somehow it feels worse because he should know better." Iori sighs.

"Ehh no harm in loosening up around friends. Right, Sou?" said Yamato. His tone wasn’t teasing, but Sougo felt flushed anyway.

"Agreed. At least you all stayed together."

"What did you guys do last night, Sougo-san?" asked Riku.

"I was tired so I went to bed immediately."

"He sure did." Dammit, Yamato.

"Aww I see. I hope you can do something more fun in Nagoya!"

"Sleeping is fun." He responds simply, praying Yamato doesnt have another retort. He finally lets up, and Sougo feels relieved.

"In fact, it is so much fun, I think I will follow Mitsuki and Nagi's example and take a nap as well." he declares.

"Good idea." agrees Yamato.

"Aww... now we only have three people if we wanna play a car game..." Tamaki pouts.

"Lets ask manager if she wants to play with us!" Riku suggests. And with that, they play a phone trivia game, laughing and winning snacks as their four senpai doze off for the rest of the drive to Nagoya.

It's early afternoon when they arrive to the hotel. The boys shuffle out of the bus with their bags and into the lobby. Mitsuki yawns, neck pillow still attached to him.

"That was a pretty good nap." he says.

"Yes! I slept well too! I feel ready for rehearsals." agrees Nagi, finally looking more alive.

"So, are you all going to follow the same room assignments as last time?" asks Tsumugi.

"Yeah I don’t mind. I liked rooming with Iorin." yawns Tamaki. Iori sighs but doesn’t disagree.

"Guess it’s you and me again, huh?" Yamato grins.  
"Well, I did make the decision last time, and it was a good one, so..." Sougo returns the smile politely. One time thing, he thinks to himself.

After dropping off their belongings, they all head to the venue to begin rehearsals.

Yamato begins his stretches, glancing at Sougo every so often. He definitely has not let last night leave his mind yet, as he observes the way Sougo's ass fills his sweatpants as he stretches forward. But he also knows it probably was a one time thing... there was no way Sougo was going to ask again nor was everything going to line up as perfectly as it did the previous night. God, who knew Sougo was going to walk in with a full-fledged boner? It was like a gift from the horny gods.

"Is something the matter, Yamato-san?" asks Sougo, catching his gaze.

"Oh, no, not at all, sorry, still a little tired I guess. Zoned right out." Yamato flexed out his arms a bit, turning away, but could have sworn he caught a hint of a smile from Sougo.

They moved on to dance warmups and everyone was flowing pretty well together, Yamato noticing the team vibe seemed extra strong today, probably due to last night's bonding experiences. As they began going through practice for the setlist, Yamato found his eyes watching Sougo again. Was he always this sexy? His movements were fluid, and the expressions he made were so sultry and beautiful, like a fairy almost, but like, a seductive fairy. It made sense that he and Tamaki had so many fans.

Anyway. Yamato had to put in his all as well. He never really thought of himself as sexy, like, good at sex? Maybe. But he definitely didnt feel he oozed sex appeal or anything, like Yaotome or Tsunashi. Regardless, he gave it his best, keeping in mind the comments he received from his fans about his nice arms, and his pecs, and his "sexy chesire cat smile". It was weird, but, flattering, and as an idol, he wasn't about to let the fans down.

They ran through Good Night Awesome, which always gave him a rush when they performed in front of the fans. Passing Sougo during one of the moves, their eyes met for a moment, and maybe Yamato was imagining it, but there was something in that look... a weird spark. He brushed it off, they were probably both caught in the movement and the music.

A hearty lunch and a couple hours later it was time to do the dress rehearsal on stage. They made it through with little issue, and sound was ready to go. Soon, the fans would be filing in.

"Man I just feel so pumped up tonight!" exclaimed Riku.

"Me too, I feel like this might be our best show yet!" Mitsuki agrees.

"Don't overdo it though guys," Iori says cautiously, "Tomorrow is going to be even bigger when TRIGGER joins us."

"I’m definitely looking forward to that as well." says Sougo.

"You just want to see Tsunashi-san." Tamaki rolls his eyes. Sougo flushes.

"Y-yes, I am excited to see all of TRIGGER!"

"Sougo is such a TRIGGER fan now." giggles Mitsuki. "It's okay, Tsunashi is super hot, who wouldn't want to see him!"

Sougo's face stays red and Yamato raises an eyebrow, but nods. It’s impossible to deny how attractive their rivals were.

"Anyway, TRIGGER is very exciting but let’s get back to focusing on us tonight!" he cuts in.

"Yamato-san is right! Let’s go leader-san!" Riku puts his hand, and 6 hands join in the center.  
They hear the fanchants outside, pumping up their adrenaline higher, and finally, it’s time to take the stage.

They knock it out of the park and are feeling great, excitedly chattering as they change out of their costumes. They all head straight back to the hotel after, knowing adventures are out of the question tonight with another, bigger show happening tomorrow.

"Goodnight everyone! See you tomorrow!" Riku beams, entering his room with Mitsuki and Nagi. Tamaki and Iori wave goodnight and enter theirs as well.

"Whew, I am ready to pass out!" Yamato opens the door to their room and he and Sougo trot right in. Yamato bodyslams his bed face first, and soaks in the comfort of the soft cushion. Sougo giggles and gently opens his purple suitcase to retrieve his pajamas for the night. Yamato lifts his head slowly and begins to strip down to his boxers for maximum comfort. He looks up and watches Sougo change into a matching set. Cute. His hair looks messy, and Yamato feels an urge to mess it up more. But he keeps it to himself. He lays back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Really great night, huh?"

"Yeah." Sougo agrees, crawling into the adjacent bed and slipping under the covers neatly. And then... an awkward silence.

God, Yamato wants to bring up last night, wants to ask Sougo to crawl into his bed, something! There's no way he's the only one feeling tension right now. But he knows its a stupid idea. He knows, that even if they both wanted to, it was probably a bad idea. But it’s just a little physical intimacy between bandmates! But... it’s intimacy... but it’s just casual sex! But... it’s sex. His brain keeps volleying. He'd probably say fuck it if Sougo made a move like last night, but he's laying there like a damn perfection cocoon and there's just no way. Dammit Sougo! Get horny!

"I wonder how the show will go tomorrow." Sougo says suddenly. Yea, Yamato is getting jack shit tonight. As expected.

"I think it'll go great. Twice the energy."

"True, we will have double the fans, and TRIGGER's presence alone brings us a lot of fire it seems."

"Or is it just Tsunashi who fires you up?" Yamato asks teasingly. If hes not going to get a blowjob out of this, maybe at least some gossip will be funny. Sougo makes it too much fun to rile him up.

"I... uh... I don't know how to answer that?"

"You can be real with me, Sou. Do you have the hots for him or something? I won't judge."

"I... guess... the times we've worked together... like he's really attractive but also he has such a gentle and warm personality and I... like that..." he trails off, staring straight at the ceiling.

"Aww, Sou has a crush. "

"I don't know if I'd go so far to say that!!! Can we please change the subject..."

"Okay, okay." laughs Yamato, "Let's talk about you instead."

"Why me?!" Sougo physically turns his head to the side to look at Yamato, who looks back at him, grinning.

"Well you looked great tonight. Not to bring up the subject again but if Tsunashi sees what I saw tonight he'd be an idiot to pass you up. Your dancing has really improved, and so has your stage presence. You were beautiful, Sou."

Woops, that might have been too much. But Sougo deserves the praise and confidence boost so whatever, right? This was for his own benefit.  
Totally. Ten points to onii-san.

Sougo opened and closed his mouth several times, as if in shock.

"B-beautiful... that's... I don't know if I'd go that far-"

"Shut up and take the compliment, Sou. You earned more than that."

"Th-thank you Yamato-san. You too though... I don't think you know your effect on others." he responds, but looks back at the ceiling.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asks, still a playful tone, trying not to grin too wide.

"Just! That! Anyway we should sleep. Goodnight Yamato-san." Sougo rolls over to face the wall and Yamato snickers, shutting off the light and slipping under his own covers.

"Goodnight, Sou. I hope you can tell me about my effect sometime."

"Mm." He mumbles back, and soon enough the two fall asleep from their long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon <3 please give feedback if you can - god knows I need the extra motivation.


	2. Stuck With Me

Sougo wakes up the next morning to the obnoxious alarm again. He glances over at Yamato, who is facing the other way, dark green locks sticking up from his pillow, still sleepily breathing.

He thinks about last night, grateful nothing happened, but also feeling slightly disappointed… and yet… conflicted as Yamato had brought up his crush. All of this was getting weird… he’d fooled around with a friend, a friend who he thinks is really hot now… while harboring a crush on another very hot friend. Who he’d be seeing today. Oh god. He shakes the thoughts out of his head before he can dwell any longer on it. Time to wake Yamato-san up, it seems.

He walks over to his bed, and shakes his arm gently, trying to ignore that he felt a very firm bicep. Yamato shuffles and groans.

“Is it really already time to get up?” he asks, squinting.

  
“Yes, Yamato-san.”

  
“Ugh… fine…” he rolls over and sits up. He looks at Sougo for a moment and then ruffles his hair.

  
“You ready for today?”

  
“I guess… what are you doing Yamato-san…? I’m not a kid.”

  
“I am well aware of that. Your hair just looked soft.” he smiles gently. Sougo flushes, and coughs.

  
“Anyway, let’s get going. We don’t want to keep anyone waiting.”

  
“True that.”

They meet up with the rest of IDOLiSH7, and TRIGGER as well. Rehearsals go smoothly and everyone seems fired up again.

“I’m so glad we get to do this show together, Sougo-kun!” Ryuu smiles at him as he takes a bite of food.

  
“Ah, me too Tsunashi-san. It’s always a pleasure working with someone as amazing as you. Let’s do our best during Love & Game!” Sougo returns the smile, blushing. He thinks about their end pose and how he’ll have his hand wrapped around Ryuu’s glorious thick thigh again… absolute heaven.

  
“You want more food Sougo-kun? You’re uh, drooling.”

  
“Oh, uh, yes please!” he snaps out of it.

  
“I’ll go grab you some.”

  
“Ah, thank you so much Tsunashi-san, sorry for the trouble…”

  
Yamato and Mitsuki start snickering.

  
“You’re kind of shameless, Sou.” Yamato wiggles his eyebrows.

  
“Like, I get it, I really do, but damn Sougo…” Mitsuki smirks at him.

  
“Please… I’ve faced enough humiliation as is…” Sougo sighs into his hands.

Soon enough, the concert begins and the boys light up with energy. Despite Sougo’s heart always racing for Ryuu, tonight, like last night, he was noticing Yamato as well. His movements were sharp, focused, and his body looked incredible, glistening with sweat.

He could have sworn he winked at him at some point but everything was going so fast. Sougo felt almost… spoiled this concert. Was that fair of him to think? To just soak in all the fanservice from Ryuu and the… was it flirting? From Yamato… something about all of this felt dangerous, and yet, he loved it, he felt aroused and energized and pushed his own appeal as he danced and sang as well.

“Damn, Osaka! You were giving Tenn a run for his money tonight!” Gaku slapped Sougo’s back playfully. Sougo choked. The Number One Most Desired Embrace giving him praise? This night was too much.

  
“I wouldn’t go that far but, I agree you shined tonight, Osaka Sougo.” Tenn walked past him, looking radiant as always. Sougo could die, and feel complete.

  
“Th-thank you so much… I’m hardly deserving of your praises…” the pale-haired boy looked down at his feet, face red. He felt an arm snake around him.

“They’re right though, you killed it tonight. We all did.” came Yamato’s pleased voice. Sougo let himself lean into the other man, feeling his warmth and sweat.

  
“I agree with my bandmates, Sougo-kun!” Ryuu grinned at him before being dragged away by Tenn. “Have a good night and get some rest!”

The two groups split off to their changing rooms.

Yamato’s body still feels the heat from where he had been holding onto Sou. The adrenaline from the concert is vibrating through his body, and he can’t help but feel a fire blazing down below with need. He saw the way the other boy looked at him during the concert. He knows Sougo isn’t going to ask for another round, but that doesn’t mean he can’t test the waters and see what he can catch. Why the hell not? Great way to celebrate the night.

He ruffles Sougos fluffy white hair affectionately, right before leaving his side to get changed. He feels Sougo's eyes on him as he removes his shirt. He flickers his gaze to check, and his feeling was correct. The others are still buzzing about around them, but he takes this moment to subtly make a move.

He smirks, making direct eye contact.  
Sougo's eyes bulge and he turns quickly, face reddening and starts to remove his own clothes.

  
Yamato keeps his eye on him for another minute, trying not to laugh, when Sougo shuts him up quickly. He's taking off his pants and definitely making sure his ass is on display through his tight boxer shorts. Its not outright, but very deliberate posing, and one look from the younger man confirms it for Yamato. Sougo is much slyer than he acts. This could be good or bad for Yamato but considering his rising boner, hes going to go with good.

"Ew old man, why are you getting a stiffy right now?"

Never mind. Bad.

"Mitsu you know this shit happens randomly right? Or are you still too young for sex ed?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about that from you."

"Yama-san you should go take care of that." Tamaki says tiredly, seemingly not disturbed.

"Maybe if you kids all hurry up and leave, onii-san will!"

"EWWW YAMA-SANS GONNA JACK OFF IN THE DRESSING ROOM!!!" Tamaki then grimaced, as if he finally pictured it too vividly. Sougo is doubled over and red from laughing quietly to himself, now in comfortable clothes. The others are shuffling quickly, grabbing their bags and heading out of the room, snickering.

After a few minutes of commotion, the only two left are a still boxers-only clad Yamato and a fully dressed Sougo.

"Well that was embarrassing."

"Sorry for laughing..."

"Oh now you feel bad? After your little show?" Yamato slowly walked over to where the pale boy stood. Sougo chuckled softly.

"I didn't think it'd affect you that much." he mumbled, as Yamato filled up the space between them, leaning towards Sougo.

"Really now..." his eyes bore into Sougo's who tried to avert his gaze, failing, as his eyes trailed back to meet Yamato's. He swallowed, losing the flirty bravado from before.

"I guess you don't know how much you've been affecting me since that night then." He licks his lips, hand reaching to card through Sougo's hair.

"I guess I don't." Sougo responds, a little breathless as he leans into the touch. His eyes travel down Yamato's fit body, stopping at his hard cock straining through his boxers. Yamato feels it react, feeling Sougo's stare, and was unable to hold back a moan when Sougo palms it, grasping at his shaft through the fabric.

"Shit, Sou..."

"I-I've been thinking about that night too..." he swallows, "but I didn't want to say anything unless I knew you wanted the same..."

"Sougo as if anyone would want to pass you up."

"I-"

"Do you know," Yamato starts, his hand now on Sougo's face, "how much I’ve been thinking about your lips?" His thumb smeared across Sougo's lower lip. "How bad I wanna see them on my cock."

Sougo shudders but meets his eyes, hand still on Yamato's dick.

"And do you know," the pale haired man starts, "how hard it is to be around you in the dressing room with your body on display like this... I am good at holding back, Yamato-san, we both know this, but you are making. It. So. Hard." He grips and Yamato moans again. Something feels different, as if a switch has been flipped for Sougo. Not that he minded.

Sougo swings his other arm around Yamato’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him roughly, as Yamato puts both of his hands into Sougo’s soft, snow-colored hair, pulling him closer. Tongues slip in quickly, the two almost breathless in minutes. Sougo pulls back first, whispering against Yamato’s lips, “You really don’t know your own effect on others.”

And before Yamato can answer, Sougo’s lips are on his again. Yamato’s hands start wandering elsewhere, grabbing at the younger’s plush ass, causing him to moan into the kiss.

“I think I have a pretty good idea now.” he chuckles, licking into Sougo's mouth again. Sougo suddenly pulls away, leaving Yamato confused for a moment, but he then realizes the other man has dropped to his knees, and feels hands on his cock, and oh god, his boxers are suddenly wet, and the only barrier between his dick and Sougo's hot tongue.

“Shit, oh my god, Sou-” he groans, grabbing at Sougo's hair again.

“Like I said,” Sougo starts again, licking his lips, “you really don't know.” he yanks down Yamato's damp boxers, freeing his hard cock, and gives it a hard suck. Yamato almost sees stars. He had the feeling Sou was good at blowjobs, but he was nowhere near prepared for this. Jesus. His eyes peer down at his companion, and he almost comes upon the sight.

Sougo's violet eyes flutter, heavily lidded as he begins working his tongue, his mouth, his saliva on Yamato's extremely needy dick. He notices the dark-haired man's gaze on him for a moment, and raises his eyebrows seductively, smiling, before picking up the pace. Yamato grips his hair and tries not to scream. This is probably the greatest blowjob he's ever received in his life. The girls back at uni had nothing on this, and neither did that one really pretty twink that sucked him off in a bar bathroom one time when he had been feeling especially drunk and curious. And he was really pretty.  
But nowhere near as beautiful and ethereal as Sougo who was about… 2 seconds away from sucking his soul right through his dick. 2… 1…

“Sou, I'm gonna-”

“Mm.” Sougo barely acknowledges that, and keeps going, until Yamato releases right into his mouth, panting, moaning, holding on tight to Sougo's head as he rode out his orgasm. And as if Sougo couldn't get any hotter, he swallows, wiping at his mouth, and smirks up at Yamato. Yamato promptly drops down to his own knees, exhausted and blissed out.

“Now, you know.” Sougo says, slightly smug, slightly embarrassed as his cheeks tinge a pink color. What kind of ultimate wet dream fantasy was this? Yamato was about to never watch porn again. Which was a lie but, goddamn.

“Goddamn, Sou what even was that? Where did you learn how to do that?”

  
“I've uh, been around. In the past. You'd be surprised how many men approach you when you're a guitarist in a band.”

  
“Not too surprised at this point, really. You're something else, Sou.”

  
As if a spell had worn off, Sougo looked a bit shy and embarrassed now. Cute. Wait…

“Hold on, so I know you just sucked the life out of me but do you want-”

“N-no I'm good Yamato-san. I'm satisfied. Thank you.”

“I'll get you next time, I promise-”

“Will there… be a next time?” Sougo looked at him, a mix of curiosity and hope in his expression.

“If you want it, absolutely.”

“Should we… what is this? That we're doing. I'm not a stranger to one night stands or… casual flings but uhm… you're a bit more than that to me, Yamato-san. I-in terms of our friendship of course!” he turned red again. Cute.

“Yeah of course. I know you secretly want Tsunashi's probably massive dick, and obviously your friendship is important to me, too.” he ruffles his hair affectionately. “Just… I guess until something changes in your love life, you can come to me to get your rocks off whenever you want. Clearly it's mutually beneficial at this point.”

“And uhm… obviously, the same goes for me. I enjoy your… company, Yamato-san.”

“And my dick.”

“And your dick.” Sougo snorts.

“Just tell me if anything changes okay? We're friends so let's not hide anything.”

“I agree, Yamato-san. Please be open with me as well.”

“Cool. Let's actually get changed now. Hopefully the others don't suspect anything.”

The next day, the boys were gathering to get ready to go back to Tokyo. TRIGGER arrived into the lobby, dressed fairly incognito with hats and scarves.

“Hey, you guys. We're going to throw a party at Ryuu's tomorrow night to celebrate the end of our tours if you're game.”

“We'd really love it if you could come!” says Ryuu excitedly. “Right, Tenn?”

“Yeah, sure. Not much of a party with just these two.”

Gaku rolled his eyes and Ryuu chuckled.

“Yeah we'll be there!” says Mitsuki excitedly.

“Party time with everyone is the best!” agreed Nagi.

“Will there be pudding…?” asked Tamaki, scratching his head. Tenn turned to him, chuckling a bit.

“Sure, Yotsuba. We'll pick some up for you.”

“Hell yeah!” Tamaki does a small fist pump, and Tenn gives a small, yet fond smile.

“I look forward to seeing there, Kujo-san!” says Riku, approaching him.

“Ah, me too, Nanase.”

Yamato nudges Sougo. “Say something!” he whispers. Sougo swallows.

“I look forward to your party, Tsunashi-san.” he says.

“It'll be great to have you there, Sougo!” he beams.

The boys then go their separate ways, heading back to Tokyo. On the bus, Sougo sits by Yamato, who is staring out the window.

“I cant believe how far we've come… feels like yesterday we all went to that TRIGGER concert together and now we are doing joint performances and partying with each other…” says Sougo.

“Yeah, it's crazy how fast everything has happened…”

“I still remember you almost gave up on the group and walked out.” Sougo says fondly. “I'm glad you didn't.”

Yamato stiffens at this. “Ah, yeah.” he says after a moment. “Me too.”

“Something the matter?” Sougo asks, noticing the pause.

“Nah, it's nothing. Just a bit tired. Think the tour exhaustion is finally hitting me.” he responds, still not looking at Sougo.

“Mm… me too. Hey, can I…” the pale-haired boy starts, and slowly leans his head on Yamato's shoulder. Yamato finally turns to look at him, and smiles.

“Yeah, it's cool. Sleep well, Sou.” he rubs his head gently and then rests his hand on the younger's shoulder. Sougo snuggles in closer, and Yamato tries to ignore both the drop in his stomach and the beat his heart just skipped. He tries not to think too hard about anything else, and eventually drifts off to sleep himself, head leaning against the window, with Sougo's warm body tucked against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! As always, comments keep me motivated!


	3. Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a hot sec, but im here with more chapters!

The next night, the boys were at their dorm preparing to go to TRIGGER's party. Sougo must have changed his outfit 5 times by now. It wasn’t a huge deal but… it also was. This was a party, with not only Ryuu present, but at Ryuu’s home. If he was going to get the man to notice him in any sort of way, the time was now. But what vibe? Cozy? Something a little more sexy? Sougo faceplanted onto his bed and the pile of outfits strewn across it. A knock came to his door.

“Yes?” he opens it, coming face to face with Yamato.

“You ready yet? We’re leaving in 5 and everyone else is in the living room.”

“Ah, yes, almost, so sorry I’ll be out soon.”

“Trying to dress to impress?” Yamato grinned. Sougo’s ears burned.

“Something like that.”

“Sou, you look good in everything. Honestly you could model on the side. Just pick one and I’m sure it’ll be killer.”

“Thanks Yamato-san…” he sighed. “I’ll see you in a few.” he closed the door, and finally settled on a shimmery black button up and tight faded jeans. 

The boys arrived at Ryuu’s place, ringing the doorbell. To their surprise, it was Momo who opened the door.

“Surprise!!!” he smiled brightly at everyone. Yuki peered from behind his shoulder.

“Ah, you all made it.” he said quietly.

“Momo-san! Yuki-san! I thought you were in America for promo?” asked Mitsuki.

“Yeah, we already finished up! So we decided to join your celebration!” said Momo, stepping out of the way and raising his arms excitedly.

“We brought some American snacks as well.” Yuki mentions. Behind them, Ryuu is setting up some food on the table, with Gaku assisting. Tenn is sipping on a can of soda, peering over at the commotion as IDOLiSH7 shuffles in.

“Ah, welcome everyone!” says Ryuu, looking up from where he is standing. “So glad you all could make it.” he adds, beaming. 

Mitsuki and Yamato both appear at Sougo's sides. 

“Happy to be here!” says Mitsuki.

“But not as happy as Sougo!” Yamato adds, and the two push Sougo forward into Ryuu. 

Sougo feels blessed and cursed at the same time as he faceplants into Ryuu's chest and feels two large hands on his arms steadying him. Don't take a whiff, don't take a whiff, god, don't smell him, Sougo! But its too late, and Sougo inhales deeply, and Ryuu smells so good he feels a bit dizzy and almost leans forward again until he remembers this is real life and not a dream. He pushes back, stuttering.

“I-I am so sorry Tsunashi-san, I-”

“You're fine, are you okay-”

But Sougo already feels mortified and needs to run away, and so he does, into the kitchen where the alcohol is set up on the counter. He considers hiding here for the rest of the night. Ryuu may have not even noticed that he smelled him but the whole situation was just too much for him right now. Damn Yamato and Mitsuki… he knows they meant well, but it's too early in the night for physical contact! Sougo eyes a bottle of sake, and reaches for it.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki is snickering while Yamato feels a bit of concern. 

“Maybe that was a bit much…” 

“Pff he’ll be fine Yamato, he'll knock back a few drinks and forget it even happened.” Mitsuki stretches. “Anyway lets eat!”

Yamato fights the urge to go check on Sougo immediately and joins Mitsuki in filling his own plate when he notices silvery hair approaching him.

“Good to see you again, Yamato-kun.” he says calmly.

“Yeah, good to see you too, Yuki-san.” he responds, shoving some rice into his mouth in hopes Yuki wouldn't talk more. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to Yuki but everything about the man's aura at present feels… confrontational. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asks. There it is. Yamato tries not to grimace.

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” he follows Yuki to a corner of the room. 

“I've heard through the grapevine that people have been approaching you about… film roles and your… certain familial ties.” he says, not removing his gaze from Yamato.

“Huh. Interesting. What about it?”

“Have you told anyone? Have you told them yet?”  
Yamato winces because he knows he cant lie his way out of this with Yuki. He fixates his gaze on the ground.

“... No.”

“They're your partners, Yamato. You can't continue to keep this from them. Not when other people know, not when other people can use this to tear all of you apart. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that.” Yamato says as calmly as possible. His insides are shaking. Of course he's thought about it. Of course he's lost sleep over it. This was all supposed to go as planned, he wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone, he wasn't supposed to let this go so long, but he hoped, hoped somehow people would just leave them all alone.   
“I know this is a party, a time for celebration, and without worry. But Yamato-kun, I really want you to consider telling them soon. With whatever role you take next, it increases the chances of them finding out from the wrong people.”

“What if I'm one of the wrong people? What if they can't accept it? It's not that easy, Yuki-san.”

“I know it isn't. But please. They love you. If you want this bond to continue, to thrive, you must tell them.”

“I wonder about that.” Yamato mutters. Yuki firmly grabs his shoulder. 

“Just give it some more thought. Remember what you've all been through together.” he says, and then walks back to the others, leaving Yamato to stand there alone, feeling stressed. He knows he has to pick a new acting role soon from his offers, and that was aggravating enough… but telling the others… all of that… 

“I need a drink.” he says to himself, and makes a beeline to the kitchen.

The others are chatting and eating cheerfully in Ryuu's living room. Ryuu is helping himself to another plate when he feels someone pinch his ass.

“Tenn?! Others are here!” Ryuu says, hushed.

“What's going on with Osaka Sougo? Did he say something to you earlier?” Tenn pouts slightly.

“What? He kind of fell on me but that was it…”

“I dont know, he looked flustered and ran off like some kind of shoujo heroine and I'd wondered if he had confessed his feelings or something.”

“Tenn, I know you haven't been drinking but you're sounding kind of like you did…”

“Ryuu, it's so obvious he has the hots for you… you're going to have to tell him about us soon, you know.” he then glances at Gaku and back to Ryuu, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, of course if he confesses or something, I will. Why are you so worried, Tenn?” he asks, looking confused. 

“... because you're too nice.” he mumbles, flushing. “Give me some food.” he then holds out his plate.

“Okay, okay…” he chuckles and starts piling some food on Tenn's plate.

Sougo is about halfway through a bottle of… something and munching on a bag of crunchy spicy snacks he found nearby, sitting on the counter now, next to all the other alcohol bottles and cups. The bag of snacks says “Hot Cheetos” and must be one of those American ones Re:Vale had mentioned. He absolutely loves them now. Maybe he can just run out of here and fly to America right now so he can go drown himself in them. That would be nice. 

He notices someone enter the kitchen and almost falls off the counter.

“Uuuuuughhh I'm sorry I couldnt help myself-”

“Whoa there, Sou. It's just me.” Yamato quickly grabbed his shoulders and set him back up. 

“Oh… good… I'm glad its you Yamato-saaannn…” he sighs, shoving more hot cheetos into his mouth. 

“Starting early, huh? I guess it's gonna be chaos when the others come in here and start coming for alcohol round 2 or whatever.”

“Haha, yeaaaaahhh…”  
Yamato peers into the nearby cooler and grabs two beers, both for himself. He pops one open and starts chugging, leaning on the counterspace next to Sougo.  
It's not long until he has drank enough to start feeling more relaxed, and he lets out a sigh, listening to Sougo's crunching.

“How're you feeling?” he asks. Sougo let out a long, drawn out sigh.

“Me too. Sorry about earlier, by the way. We really just wanted to help.”

“Its fiiine… It was partially me who blew it, anyway.” he goes back to crunching.

“What the hell are those, anyway?” Yamato asks, pointing at the large bag, watching Sougo start to lick the red-orange dust off his fingers. This was not an act that should be arousing in the slightest, and yet, Sou just managed to do it such a delicate manner, popping his mouth on and off his slender fingers elegantly, causing Yamato to feel… something. Damn, the alcohol must be hitting. 

“I think the bag says… hhh… hot cheetos? My english… is a little…”

“Sounds about right. Must be the American snacks Yuki mentioned. Can I try?”

“Mmm… they're preeeetty spicy…” 

“Trust me, I can handle spicy.” he winks, and Sougo raises an eyebrow. One of his hands is in the bag, resting in the spicy, dusty goodness, the dust starting to stick to his saliva-coated fingers. Yamato reaches, sticking his hand in the bag, and grabs Sougo’s hand.

“Wait, that's-”

But before Sougo can finish, Yamato takes one of his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at it, and Sougo moans. He's had too much alcohol by this point to have any self control or shame. Yamato, very slowly pulls Sougo’s finger back out, making sure his lips drag across, and the younger's breath hitches as Yamato's dark eyes burn into his.

“Not bad.” he smirks. Sougo already looks wrecked, and that was all from licking cheeto dust off his damn finger. And people called him the biggest pervert in idolish7. The man stared at him, red, breathless, seeming to slowly process what just occurred. As if it couldn't get any nastier, Sougo presses his fingers to Yamato’s lips again, and he obliges, opening up and sucking the spicy dust off Sougo’s fingers, one by one. The younger man hums, pleased and then grabs Yamato by the chin, pulling him closer.

“What, had enough of the spice?”

“Nooo… I just want to taste it from your mouth…” he smiles in a way thats both drunk and lustful… drunkstful? Whatever. Yamato licks right into his mouth and places his hands on Sougo's thighs, sliding them up and moves them to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Sougo's legs, which were dangling off the counter before, were now wrapping themselves around Yamato, enclosing him against the counter and his body. Their tongues slid against each other, tasting saliva and alcohol and cheeto dust and god, this should be disgusting but its not, its so hot and all Yamato wants to do now is fuck Sougo against the counter and make him scream. 

Unfortunately, they were still at a party, hearing loud conversations from the other room, and probably had only a few more minutes until someone would possibly walk in on them eating each others faces off, but for now, Yamato kept kissing him, licking him, biting at those goddamn plump lips and wanting to bruise them. Sougo bit back, pulling at Yamato's lower lip, causing him to grunt. The dark haired man then moved to Sougo's ear, licking around, and then decides, why the hell not rile him up a bit more? He bites, and then says in a low voice,

“Wanna take you home right now and fuck you senseless.” and Sougo gasps, but then pulls at Yamato's hair to drag his tongue up the side of his neck, up til his ear, and he whispers back, 

“Who saysss... that I won't be the one… fucking you senseless?” he slurs, but his eyes are intense, and full of hunger. Yamato swallows, not seeing that response coming at all, even though he should have, considering the way Sougo changed demeanor the other day. His dick twitched, even though up til now he'd never considered being fucked by a guy, not even pegged by a woman, but oh god, the way Sou still had his fist in his hair and stared into his eyes with such intensity, he felt sure he'd do anything for the beautiful boy. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. No, it was Sou. It was both. 

“Fuck…” he finally breathes out.

“Yeah, I wannaaa…”

“I see you found the snacks I brought from overseas.” comes a voice, and the two jolt. Sougo drops his legs and unfurls his fist in Yamato's hair and Yamato has lost ability to function. Yuki had just walked in so at least he probably didnt catch them eating each other's faces but this was still, compromising… shit.

“Daaaaarliiinggg!!” comes Momo's voice. “Oh, that's where Yamato and Sougo went! Enjoying the drinks boys?” he grins.

“I think they were enjoying a bit more than that.” says Yuki.

“Oh?”

“The snacks we brought.”

“Ahhh! Im glad you tried some!” says Momo excitedly. Yamato's eyes blink to look at Sougo's, who, still looks dazed. Maybe its a good thing he's still super drunk so he doesnt consider grabbing a kitchen knife and gutting himself. Yamato is a hundred percent sure that sober Sou would have done that by now.

“Ahhhh yeaaaa… thank you Momo-saaan and Yuki-saaaannn for the spicy snack…. So goood…..” he slurs out, and god he had the audacity to drool now too… 

“You're welcome!” Momo says brightly. “You two should come back to join the party though! Ryuu and Mitsuki are about to have a drunken karaoke battle!” 

“Aaaahhhh okayyyy! Sounds fun! Let's go, Yamato-san…”

Yamato is still frozen, but nods. Momo and Yuki go back to the other room and Yamato can feel Yuki's eyes drilling holes into his back without even turning. He finally lets go of a breath he'd been holding and his shoulders relax

“That was terrifying.”

“Mm… was it….?” Sougo leans forward to give Yamato a sloppy kiss, missing and getting a corner of his mouth. 

“Jeez, Sou.” Yamato gives him a quick kiss on the mouth and Sougo makes a happy noise.

“Let's go though, that scare already had me feel more than halfway sober.”

“Mmmmkay!!” Sougo slides forward and Yamato lifts and helps him gently to his feet and, wow, Sou is definitely feeling him up. Yamato wishes he was that far gone.

“I love your arms, Yamato-san….” he squeezes a bicep, and Yamato desperately needs another beer.

“Thanks, Sou, I like your… everything.” he says, sliding over to the cooler as Sougo giggles, delighted, hanging onto his arm. The two make it back to the living room where Ryuu is drunkenly belting out a long note and Mitsuki is in some weird stance, holding a microphone. 

They plop down on the floor, Yamato opening his beer and sipping away in amusement, as   
Sougo sighs dreamily, watching them.   
The rest of the night goes by in a blur, Gaku dragging Yamato up at one point for a duet, Sougo eventually ended up in Riku's lap, asleep, and the party ended with everyone in good spirits, and surprisingly not too huge a mess.

The next morning, Yamato wakes up to a few texts from Yuki.

Yuki  
I feel I need to add something after walking in on you last night.

Yamato  
idk what youre talking about lol

Yuki   
I find it funny you’re snogging Osaka, you two have a lot in common, don’t you think? Anyway, I just hope you’re aware that you’re on even thinner ice if that’s in the mix with everything else.

Yamato  
its not really your business

Yuki  
Yamato, I just want you to be careful. And maybe, if you don’t feel up to telling everyone yet, maybe starting with Osaka wouldn’t be a bad idea. He would probably understand best, out of everyone. It helps to… have some kind of partner.

Yamato  
K. we’re not together or whatever you’re thinking.

Yuki  
Sure. Just take that into consideration.

Yamato groans, and rolls out of bed. He hates that Yuki is probably right, but what he hates more is the idea of burdening Sougo with any of this. He likes the boy, and whatever they have going on right now doesn’t need to go any further or deeper than that. It’s better for the both of them. He just can’t risk getting anyone involved in any way. He gets dressed, and heads to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast.

Today, the boys would be going on Mr. Shimooka’s show, to talk about the end of their tour and what they’d be doing next. Yamato had to decide which drama he’d be starring in, but he was pretty sure he would go for the one Yuki mentioned he had chosen. Despite all of the badgering lately, he figured it’d be a good experience. After wolfing down some food and a morning beer, he headed to Mr. Takanashi’s office with his decision.

The boys are in the dressing room later that day, preparing to go live. Sougo walks over to Yamato, adjusting his collar as he smiles at him.

“So you’ve decided to go with the drama Yuki-san is in?” he asks.

“Yep. I figure might as well see how my senpai handles things.” he stretches, and then pulls his shirt on. 

“So uh…” Sougo says quietly, leaning closer to Yamato’s ear, “did Yuki-san… see...”

“Uh. I think so, but I don’t think he’s going to say anything…”

“I don’t imagine he would, but I am beyond embarrassed… I wonder if I should apologize…”

“I think apologizing would make things even more embarrassing, Sou. Plus, you were drunk, like, isn’t that kind of normal for drunk you? I mean not the uh. You know. But you are clingier, so-”

“I… want to die…”

“Sou, it’s okay, I really don’t think he thought much of it…” he places his hand firmly on Sougo’s shoulder.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Mitsuki raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing.” Yamato shrugs.

“Really… let’s not hide things from each other, ok?” 

“I-it was about Tsunashi-san…” Sougo pipes up. Nice save, Sou. Yamato pats him on the back.

“Sougo that’s like. The last thing you need to be whispering about with us. We all know… but okay, fair enough I guess. Sorry I was pushy at the party, by the way…” Mitsuki scratches his head, apologetic.

“It’s alright Mitsuki-san. I know you meant well.” Sougo smiles gently.

“We have another collab coming up with Ryuu-aniki soon, don’t we?” asks Tamaki. 

“Yes, that’s correct Tamaki-kun.” Sougo looks a little crazed, and Yamato chuckles. 

“Sounds like you have another chance to make a move then!” he smacks his back. “Don’t blow it!”

“Jeez, Yamato-san…”

The boys finally are up for the show, and head out, cheery as ever, drawing energy and cheers from the live audience. Mr. Shimooka asks about Yamato’s new drama series, MEZZO’s upcoming collab, and if Nagi can spare any details about a secret upcoming side project, to which he only giggles and winks, and says something about his favorite girl in the world.

The show ends, and a man approaches Yamato, asking if he can speak to him for a moment. Yamato flinches, feeling like he’s seen this man before and it was not the kind of familiarity he was fond of. He goes with him anyway, standing to the side of the stage. The man introduces himself as an up and coming producer, and then asks Yamato about the one person he was really hoping he wouldn’t be asked about. 

“I know he’s your father, and so I was wondering - “

“Absolutely not, I’m very sorry.”

“Wait, are you even in contact with him right now? Can you please tell me-”

“I’m very sorry but I can’t help you with this right now. I’m very busy, now if you’ll please excuse me…”

Yamato turns to leave, and comes face to face with Mitsuki and Nagi.

“There you are! We were wondering where you ran off to.” says Mitsuki brightly. Fuck. How much did they hear? There wasn’t anything too detailed said, but this still wasn’t good.

“Just some small business, let’s go.” he says, walking ahead, the two trailing behind, leaving the other man dumbfounded.

“Who was that guy?” asked Nagi.

“No one important, some new producer or something.”

“But he mentioned your dad? Why does he know about your dad?” asks Mitsuki, walking faster to meet Yamato’s rushed pace.

“I don’t know.”

“Hey, Yamato, you know you can tell us anything, right?” Mitsuki stops in front of him, looking concerned. Yamato pauses for a moment as well, averting his gaze.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I don’t like prying, but I get the feeling there’s a lot you’re keeping from us… please, don’t shut us out. We’ve been so open with each other until now!” he pleads.

“Thanks.” Yamato says curtly and walks past Mitsuki. Nagi doesn’t seem satisfied, grabbing him by the arm.

“Yamato…” he says, in that accented way of his. “We really care about you. Can’t you please tell us what is going on?” 

And Nagi looks so sincere, so earnest, his blue eyes twinkling warmly, Yamato wishes he could tell him, for a moment, feels like he could, but then a wave of uncertainty, fear, and anger hits him all at once and he jerks his arm away.

“There’s nothing to tell, sorry you thought otherwise.” he sighs. “Let’s go home.”

He doesn’t turn back to look at Nagi or Mitsuki because he knows he can’t handle that right now, and walks ahead, the two eventually following behind.

The boys turn in for the night, and Yamato lays on his chair, staring into space. This was bad. It was one thing keeping it, it’s another being confronted by his own damn bandmates about it. Luckily, he was good at avoiding tactics and sneaking around, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be a pain in the ass. Fuck. Everything about this was terrible. He rubbed his temples, sinking further into the black leather seat and wishing he could just run away, in fact, almost wishing he’d never joined in the first place. Before he can consider escaping into the night, a gentle knock comes to his door. Yamato swears quietly and prays to every god that it’s not Mitsuki or Nagi.

It’s Sougo.

“Sorry Yamato-san, were you asleep…?” he asks cautiously, peering at his face. 

“Nah, not yet. What's up, Sou?”

“Can I talk to you about something that happened today…? It's… bothering me and I can't sleep.” his eyes are now downcast. Shit. Was this about him? Did Mitsuki and Nagi blab? 

“Yeah, sure. Wanna take a walk? I kind of want a snack.” he hears himself say. He couldn't turn away Sougo and plus there was the chance that it wasn't about him…

“Ah, yeah that sounds nice.” Sougo smiles gently. “Thank you, Yamato-san.”

The two get dressed and head out into the night. People are still about, probably for the same reasons they are, heading into fast food joints and mini marts, the signs and streetlights illuminating the sidewalks, everything feeling like a quiet hum rather than the usual loud noises daytime brings. 

They walk side by side, heading to a nearby Lawson, which was still a bit further up. 

“So what's going on?” Yamato asks. Sougo sighs.

“I had a weird conversation with Tsunashi-san today.”

“Weird? Like…” Yamato wiggles his eyebrows, relieved on the inside that it wasn't about him.

“Weird like uncomfortable.” Sougo pouts at Yamato’s face. It's distressingly cute. Yamato pats his shoulder. 

“He… brought up my dad accidentally… and then he kind of… kept going.” Sougo grimaces.

“Oh.” Yamato feels very strange about the direction this is going in.

“He told me I should try to talk to my family, that he'd be willing to mediate… that no parent could hate their child… and I immediately shut him down, and he apologized… it was just… very uncomfortable.”

“Damn… I mean you weren't wrong to shut him down. Even out of kindness, that was kinda ignorant on his part.” 

“Yeah, he admitted that, which I appreciated… it just… kind of hit me how not everyone can understand what it's like. To be in a loving family and not have resentment for your blood.” 

Yamato bites his tongue, hard. Yuki's words come to him but he swallows those thoughts down before he accidentally releases them. It would be so easy right now but he can't. Not like this. Not to Sougo. But god does he feel the urge. He squeezes the younger's shoulder, unsure what to say, so he gives him a gentle, but pained smile. Sougo returns it, lifting his hand to brush his fingers against Yamato's. The two stand outside of the mart for a moment, having finally arrived. 

“It also just felt like he was trying to fix my problem for me… again, very kind, but I don't really like that...” he squirms a little. Yamato laces their fingers together, earning a small smile from Sougo. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he just wanted Sou to know that he understood. 

“You're always so stubborn about even just accepting help… which, while I think you should accept it more often, I get what you mean here.”

“Thanks, Yamato-san. And for hearing me out.” Sougo squeezes his hand. “I'm not sure how I feel about it all right now, but I do feel better, telling someone. Shall we go get snacks?”

“Yeah.” Yamato smiles, but guilt boils in his stomach. Would he feel better, telling Sou? He pushes the thought away again as they enter the mart.

Sougo tries to find something similar to the hot cheetos, causing Yamato to tease him about their playtime at the party. Now sober, Sougo turns an adorable shade of red as he playfully shoves Yamato for bringing it up, especially in public, the older man chuckling quietly as his friend picks up a few bags of spicy snacks. 

Yamato grabs a few onigiri, and the two decide to buy some pudding for Tamaki as well, and then head back out into the night. They talk about the other members, laughing about incidents during the tour, and discussed who they admired and why, and then…

“Aside from them… you know, I really do admire you, Yamato-san.” Sougo says as they start to approach home.

“Ahh, jeez Sou…” Yamato scratches his head, trying not to feel flustered. 

“You act so relaxed, but you really show you care for us all so much… you take so much time for us even when you're tired… you really are suited to be our leader.” he says calmly, but very confidently. 

“Well, two can play at that. You're amazing too, Sou. You need to take better care of yourself, but you are incredible at making others feel, I dunno. Good. In more ways than one.”

“Yamato-san!”

“I cant lie!”

“Th-thank you… I really do appreciate it.”

They grin at each other, finally reaching the entrance. Sougo pauses before opening the door.

“D… Do you want to come to my room?”

“Sou, are you asking me if I want to fuck?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, I would like to come in your room.”

Sougo snorts and shoves him again, the bespectacled man grinning. He unlocks the door and the two file in quietly, storing the snacks and then heading to Sougo's room.

That night, Yamato lost his anal virginity.


	4. Turn It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh we are getting into some drama!!!

Sougo wakes up, his arms still wrapped around Yamato's toned body. He presses his nose against the older's neck, breathing gently, pulling him closer.

“Mmgh… morning, Sou.”

“Good morning, Yamato-san.” he mumbles. He realizes that they only have so much time until the others wake up, and Yamato needs to be in his room before they do. Sougo gets up and extends his arm to the older man, who already has closed his eyes again. 

“Yamato-san…” Sougo sighs. Yamato opens one eye and takes the younger's hand, and just when Sougo thinks he's going to get up, he's yanked right back down into bed again, crashing into Yamato’s side as he gets enveloped in two firm arms.

“You're warm…” he mumbles into Sougo's shoulder and Sougo's heartrate is pounding now. But he has to fight back because he is not explaining to anyone why Yamato is leaving from his room clad in just his boxers with hickeys all over his abs and thighs and likely a slight limp. They'll find out that part soon. 

“Let's go, Yamato-san, or I'm going to make your ass hurt.” he says, with a threatening smile, and Yamato finally scrambles to his feet. Last night had gone well and Sougo taught him everything he knew about anal, sharing stories of guys he fucked and got fucked by back during his band days, and Yamato had listened with both curiosity and arousal as Sougo fingered him. Sougo had definitely enjoyed being in control this time, watching Yamato come apart from both fingering and having Sougo’s dick in his ass, the best part being how filthy and whiny he got, almost bratty as Sougo pounded into him. Sougo definitely wanted to show him the joys of ass eating next time.

But for now, the two hobbled out of Sougo’s room and got Yamato back to the safety of his before the two got caught by The Kids (and Mitsuki). Just as Sougo starts to turn to go back to his room, Yamato pulls him in and steals a slow, sensual kiss and Sougo moans quietly into it.

“You're so good to me… and you don't even have to be.” he says.

“You're my friend and a… good partner, of course I'm going to be good to you.” he whispers back.

“I appreciate it. I appreciate you.” he says sleepily, and ducks back into his room. “Later, Sou.”

“Later, Yamato-san.”

Sougo isnt sure what to think about the warm feeling in his chest.

The next day, was going to be the start of MEZZO's new collaboration with Ryuu. Sougo and Tamaki were already running late, no thanks to Tamaki getting distracted by a crane game on the way to the studio. A ten minute walk had turned into almost forty and Sougo was feeling his patience thinning. They managed to get there five minutes late, which wasn't as bad as it could have been, but late is late. 

“I am so sorry, Tsunashi-san.”

“It's okay, five minutes isn't terrible!” he tries to reassure, but the glares from the staff say otherwise. 

“Tamaki, you apologize too.” he demands, albeit gently.

“Ah… sorry Ryuu-aniki.” he mumbles. The three get to work on learning new choreography, but irritation bubbles within Sougo the entire time. He's annoyed. He's annoyed that they've gotten in trouble once again, because of Tamaki, and as always it doesn't phase him, he lets it slide and doesn't learn while the guilt always eats Sougo up. What's it like to not care? What's it like to not take responsibility, to constantly rely on others, to not worry about even being the slightest burden? Sougo can't relate. 

“Are you alright, Sougo?” asks a concerned looking Ryuu. “You seem… strained.”

Sougo can feel the tension in his face, which he tries to relax and smile, though he can feel it's forced.

“I'm alright, Tsunashi-san.”

“Really? You look kinda constipated, Sou-chan.” Tamaki pokes him, oblivious like always and it takes so much strength for Sougo not to break his finger and scream that he's the one making him feel like a huge turd is lodged in his ass. Deep breaths. You're fine, Sougo. You're always fine. 

“I'm fine.” he breathes. Tamaki raises an eyebrow and they continue for another hour. They're all getting tired and thats when Tamaki and Sougo collide during one of the movements.

“Sou-chan! Pay better attention!” Tamaki whines, but Sougo breaks.

“Me? Pay better attention? That's big, coming from you, Tamaki-kun. That's something you need to be doing more, all the time.” he says calmly but his words are laced with venom. Ryuu swallows, his eyes darting between the two, knowing where this was probably going to go.

“Huh? But I do, that's why most of practice went so smoothly!” 

“It doesnt change the fact that we were late, and have been in the past. You never pay attention to the schedule, Tamaki-kun.”

“Because you always hog it and say you'll take care of it! What do you want me to do?!” he's raising his voice now, hurt, but Sougo is still boiling. Sougo knows he's probably starting to go too far but it's too late.

“I just wish you were more responsible! I take care of these things because you prove time and time again, that you can't. So I take control and even when I do that, even then, it's not enough. You still find a way to mess it all up and if I call you out on it, you get mad. I don't know what to do with you, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki looks really upset now, on the verge of tears, but also angry, balling his fists and puffing, trying to find the words.

“Well you! You're so annoying Sou-chan! You do all these things and then yell at me when you did it all yourself! That's not my fault! Say something sooner! You never learn either, I already told you to tell me things!”

“I wouldn't have to do these things if you just grew up!”

“That's enough, both of you, please.” Ryuu steps in between them. “We had a long day of practice. Let's cool off and get some rest, and maybe we can talk about compromising some things between you two.”

Ryuu's voice seems to pacify them for a moment, but as soon as Sougo speaks, Tamaki is riled up again.

“You're right, Tsunashi-san.” he sighs. “I'm sorry you had to witness that.”

“Why are you always favoring Ryuu-aniki anyway?! You never pick fights with him or point out his bad points, its always me, me, me! He tripped earlier too and you didnt say anything! Oh, its because you like him isn't it?”

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo warns but is starting to panic inside. Fuck. This is bad.

“Why aren't you just honest with him already?! You're so annoying!”

“Honest with me about what?” Ryuu asks.

“Tama-”

“Sou-chan likes you!!!” Tamaki yells, and the room goes silent.

Sougo runs.

“Wait, Sou-chan-” Tamaki starts, but Ryuu puts his hand on the younger's shoulder. 

“You definitely need to apologize to him, but I don't think he wants that right this moment… that wasn't very nice, Tamaki.”

“I know, I… I just got so mad… and everything that's been making me angry about him came out… like that… I don't know why people can't just be real about their feelings.” he sniffles a little and Ryuu pats him sympathetically. 

“Everyone works differently, Tamaki-kun… feelings aren't easy for everyone. Let's all have a nice talk next practice, okay?”

“Okay…” he says.

Meanwhile, Sougo is sprinting, calling for a ride as he exits the studio.

“Yes it's just me. I got out early.” he lies. Tamaki is with Ryuu, so he’ll be fine. Sougo can't believe he's still worrying about him now when he feels sick and furious, but that's just always how he's going to be. He arrives back at the dorm, speedwalks straight to his room and locks himself in, collapsing onto his bed. He wants to sleep, he wants to be unconscious so badly, but the anger, the panic, and the adrenaline is coursing through his veins so he lays there, heart pounding, in the dark. Fucking Tamaki, fucking Tsunashi-san, fucking. Stupid. Feelings. He wasn't even sure if he was going to confess anymore or what his feelings were even doing at this point, and now Tsunashi knows and everything is terrible and awkward and he just wants to die. His stomach growls but he ignores it, too nauseous to even think about consuming anything. 

He shifts in his sheets, tears hitting his pillow and soaking the fabric. He's just so frustrated, he feels both anger and guilt towards Tamaki but he certainly doesn't feel up to apologizing for any of that now. And god knows if Tamaki will even own up to what he's done. Sougo rolls over, flipping around, trying to get comfortable, and finally curls up. His brain is still on fire but he tries his best to breathe deeply and calm down so he can just pass out. 

Tamaki arrives back at the dorm a little later, and runs into Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi. 

“I told you guys to please stop asking-” 

“How does that Minami guy know something we don't?!” accuses Mitsuki. “We're your friends.”

“I don't know him! I don't know what he wants from me either!”

“Uh, hey guys… has anyone seen Sougo tonight…?” Tamaki asks, a little unnerved by the scene before him.

“Ah, Tamaki! No… we haven't… wasn't he with you?” asks Nagi, seemingly relieved someone was breaking the tension.

“Uhm. He came back before me because… we had a fight…” he trails off, looking down at his feet. Yamato perks up, both worried and looking to escape his current predicament. 

“I'll check on him.” he says, walking past the others.

“Yamato we aren't finished-” Mitsuki calls out, but Nagi places his hand on his shoulder. 

“We'll get him to talk. But right now I think they both need each other.” he says quietly. Mitsuki looks puzzled, as does Tamaki, but he lets it go. Nagi was strangely perceptive with things, so it was best to go with it.

Yamato knocks gently on Sougo's door. He's a little nervous, and still a bit tense from his confrontation with Mitsuki and Nagi, hell even Gaku was curious earlier, damn that Minami kid, but he definitely would rather be here.

“Sou? It's just me.” he says. He hears some stumbling, and a very tired looking Sougo opens the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Can I come in? Wait, have you eaten anything yet?”

“Yes and… no…” 

“Okay hold on, I'll be back in a sec.” Yamato dashes to the kitchen area and grabs some leftover takeout from the fridge, heating it up. He snags a beer and then some water for Sougo. The microwave beeps and he makes his way back to Sougo's room, where the boy was leaning against his doorframe, looking half asleep.

“Come on, let's eat.” The two make their way in, sitting on the floor. Sougo is very quiet, but pecks at his food. Yamato had been kind enough to get it for him, so he fought the nausea and emotional exhaustion and ate as much as he could. It did make him feel better. But not as much as Yamato’s calm presence, as he took a swig of his beer and glanced and Sougo every so often. 

“Ah, Sou, you have-” Yamato's hand reaches for his face, swiping near his mouth. He draws it back and eats the tiny rice grain. Sougo already misses the warmth of his finger.

“Thank you.” he whispers. Yamato smiles at him, and they finish up their food.

The two lean back against the bed, and Yamato turns to him.

“So what happened tonight?”

“Nothing big… honestly, thank you for the food and for checking up on me Yamato-san. It's late, and you should rest, I dont want to take up your time with this…”

“Sou, I thought you and I were past that.” he says, a little hurt. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. But you know that you're never a waste of my time.”

Sougo lets out a sigh.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It's been a long day. It's like a reflex. I really do appreciate you being here right now.” he leans onto Yamato's shoulder.

“Tamaki and I fought.” he says.

“So I heard.”

“And… Tamaki told Tsunashi-san that I like him.”

“Oh… now that sucks…” Yamato winces.

“I'm just tired, and now I don't know what to do.” 

“Wouldn't you just… confess at this point? Like, it really sucks he didn't hear from you first, but at this point, there's not much to lose since he already knows, right?”

“I suppose… I just feel… weird, like I wasn't even sure if I was still going to confess or not.” he sighs.

“Wait why not? I know you're not that much of a scaredy cat with these things. You go for what you want when you want it.”

“Exactly.” and Sougo gives him such an intense look, Yamato almost stops breathing.

“I'm not quite sure what I want anymore. And I feel strange with… what we've been doing.” he continues, looking down now, furrowing his brow.

"Do you want to stop?" Yamato asks, pushing up his glasses.

"Not really... But... I guess... if I did confess... and he reciprocated… we'd have to." Sougo still looks and sounds conflicted, as if he wants to say more. This makes Yamato nervous.

"I guess we would." he says, nonchalantly. 

"It makes me feel bad."

"Why? It’s just sex. Theres no romantic feelings here or anything. We did say we can break off whenever.” Yamato bites his tongue, unsure why his stomach is doing angry flips as he says this. Maybe the takeout was bad. It definitely wasn't romantic feelings, like he said. He doesn't have those. He can't have those. 

"Yea.. just sex...” Sougo mumbles, looking sad.

“Well, regardless, I say go for the confession if you feel up to it! Tsunashi-san will be really kind either way, though he'd be stupid to reject you.” Yamato ruffles Sougo's hair like always.

“I should head to bed, but knock if you need anything.” he continues, getting up. But before he can stand up straight, a hand tugs at his shirt. 

“Can you… stay…” he asks, looking up at Yamato with those sad, soulful violet eyes. Fuck.

“What, did you wanna fuck out your feelings or something? I'm game.” he says, not really meaning it, but gives a forced grin.

“No, can you just… sleep with me? That's not against the rules, is it?” 

“Well… I guess not.” and Yamato knows he should say no, he knows he should leave, and go to bed, and create distance, but he can't do that to Sougo right now. Not when Sougo needs him. 

So he strips, climbs into the soft purple sheets, and opens his arms, waiting. God, this is a fucking terrible idea. But it's too late as Sougo crawls in, nestling into Yamato's chest, whispering thank you, as Yamato kisses him softly on the forehead. Good job, idiot onii-san. Is this going to be worth it?

Right now… he supposes it is. A few wet tears are on Yamato's bare chest, and he squeezes the younger man for a second, kissing his head again, just wanting him to feel better. But the strange, aching feeling in his chest is growing. He shouldn't ignore it. But he does. He kisses both of Sougo's cheeks, trying to dry the tears, then kisses his nose, and Sougo breathes out a small chuckle. He looks at Yamato, in that intense way again, and meets his lips with his own.  
They lay like that for a while, just kissing gently, sleepily, until it gets sloppy and lazy, and Sougo finally drifts off to sleep. 

Yamato lays awake for a bit longer, looking at him fondly, when his chest aches again. 

He's fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for sticking by! i hope you all are enjoying the ride <3


	5. Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little ot3 action ;)

Ryuu stretches himself across the bed, his shirt discarded as he relaxes into the cushion. Tenn walks in, promptly laying his lithe body on top of the older man's back.

“So? How did yesterday go with MEZZO?” he asks, drawing circles into Ryuu's shoulder blade.

“Well they fought and I had to play mediator, nothing too new…” he laughs, trying to ignore his annoyance.

“Mhmm…” Tenn starts massaging his shoulders, working his hands gently, but firmly, and Ryuu sighs happily.

“Oh, and Tamaki told me Sougo likes me. Well, he kind of blurted it out in a fit of rage, but he's a very honest boy, so-”

“I knew it!” Tenn practically yells, smacking Ryuu's skin. “I know a thirsty man when I see one!”

“Yea, takes one to know one.” Gaku's voice enters, as he slides on the bed next to Ryuu, kissing the brunette.

“Shut up, Gaku.” Tenn glares.

“I know you'll make me soon.” he smirks, with Ryuu laughing. 

“Guys please don't fight for real though. I can't take it again.”

“Don't you worry about that.” says Tenn, leaning forward and turning Ryuu's head to face him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ryuu hums, and Tenn smiles into the kiss. He then breaks away slowly.

“I called it though. I knew Osaka wanted you. He's so pretty too, and I bet he gives great blowjobs. Just not as good as me.” he motions for Ryuu to turn over, as he slides down to sit between his legs. Gaku moves closer and starts kissing and sucking at Ryuu's neck.

“I can see it too.” he says between kisses. “Kid's got some serious DSL.”

“Ah… DSL…?” asks Ryuu, panting. 

“Dick-sucking lips.” says Tenn, licking his own before he yanks Ryuu's pants and goes down on his dick. Ryuu moans, arching up and Gaku captures his lips with his own.

“You're gonna have to tell him though. I mean, mmph, you don't have to say it's us, though I don't, ah, really give a shit if Osaka knows about us.” Gaku says, kissing Ryuu sloppily.

Tenn's lips pop off Ryuu's cock for a moment as he adds:  
“I don't either. The boy would probably combust if he knew. That, and I'm pretty sure he's got something going on with Nikaidou.”

“What?! Aah~!” Ryuu starts, but Tenn is on his dick again, working his tongue.

“Nikaidou? Really?” Gaku lifts his head to look at Tenn. Tenn rolls his eyes, popping off Ryuu's dick again. 

“They were alone together a good while at our party, after Osaka's little blunder with Ryuu. And they gave each other some looks during our concert… I'm placing my bets now that once Ryuu tells Osaka, they'll be all over each other.”

“Damn Tenn, you really see everything.”

Tenn shrugs, going back to sucking off Ryuu, while Gaku removes his pants and gets ready to fuck Ryuu's mouth. He always loves that.

“I love you guys.” Ryuu says, grabbing at Gaku's hips as he gets back on the bed. 

“We know you do, babe.” 

The day comes where MEZZO and Ryuu reconvene again for practice. Sougo hasn't spoken to Tamaki since the fight, but now they have no choice but to face each other. Tamaki is respectful, quiet, and they arrive on time. Sougo is surprised so far. However, his stomach is doing unpleasant flips upon seeing Ryuu. He's not worried about confessing so much as having to see him after such an embarrassing event. And… at this point, on top of it all… all he can think about is Yamato. The way he held him gently and kissed him to sleep, the way he was the first to check on him… his warm, firm body… ugh, focus Sougo!

“I am so sorry about last time, Tsunashi-san… the way I ran off was really rude.” he says, bowing.

“I-I'm sorry to both of you!!! Sou-chan I'm so sorry, I was really mad but I never should have told Ryuu-aniki about your crush! Mitsuki hit me really hard when I told him and he explained better to me, and Ryuu-aniki had explained too… it was really wrong. I hope you can forgive me.” he bows frantically. 

Sougo looks surprised, and relieved. 

“I'm sorry I was so hard on you too, Tamaki-kun. Let's do our best to get along again.” he smiles. Ryuu smiles at both of them. 

“Im glad you two are working things out. Let's do our best today!” he says energetically, and the three get to practicing.

Practice ends, and Sougo stays behind with Ryuu, as Tamaki bounds off, saying he has some plans to make with the others.

“Tsunashi-san, about last time…” he starts, fidgeting a bit.

“Is it true?” he asks.

“Uhm. I think so? Well it definitely was. But I'm not sure about now. I mean I really like you! You're everything anyone could dream of, perfect really, but…”

“Is there someone else?” he asks, smiling. 

“Uhm, maybe, I'm not sure… sorry, I don't know where I was going with this. I just wanted to be honest with you, Tsunashi-san.”

“It's alright, Sougo. I'll be honest with you too.” he leans closer, his voice more of a whisper now. “I'm actually already in a relationship… with Tenn and Gaku.”

“REALLY?!” Sougo gasps, causing Ryuu to jump. “Ah, sorry, I wasn't expecting that… but it makes sense and oh wow, that must be so nice…” he adds dreamily.

“Y-yeah, it is…” says Ryuu, the tips of his ears going red. Oh god how cute, Sougo thinks. This may be an even better outcome. He liked seeing Ryuu like this. 

“Well, thank you very much for trusting me with this, Tsunashi-san… it means a lot.”

“Ahh, thank you too, Sougo. I'm very flattered that you did like me. You're very kind, and beautiful, whoever you are interested in is very lucky.” he says, and Sougo pinkens, trying not to think about it, but is warm regardless.

The two hug, and say their goodnights before splitting off for the evening.

Sougo arrives back at the dorm and immediately goes to Yamato's room, knocking gently.

“Hey, how'd it all go?” he asks, and Sougo smiles brightly. 

“Really well…. You won't believe what I found out. Or, well, you might.” Sougo figures if he told anyone, Yamato would be safest. They were both good at keeping things to themselves. Yamato lets him in and they sit on the floor by his chair.

“So you confessed?” he asks, eyes full of interest.

“Well, sort of… it was a weird confession. But I found out he's already in a relationship.”

“Really…?” Yamato raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes… with the other members of TRIGGER.”

“Holy shit. That's kind of hot.” he says, blinking incredulously.

“Isn't it… I feel a little less creepy hearing you say that out loud.” Sougo chuckles.

“Is that supposed to be like a double insult? You just called us both perverts!”

“Is it really wrong though…”

Yamato smirks. “Nope.”

“Ahh… i feel kind of relieved, all in all… I think... i think it was mostly admiration. Just a crush, you know? What Trigger has together... thats a bond. Thats something else." Sougo sighs, but smiles fondly. 

"Yeah, they really are tight and probably know each other's ins and outs like no one else could." says Yamato, patting his shoulder.

"Kind of like us." Sougo says, then meets Yamato's eyes, which immediately widen.

"I guess you could say that." he says, sheepish, looking away.

Sougo moves closer, grabbing Yamato’s face and turning it towards him.

“Hey, can we…”

“What, you want some victory sex? Was that even a victory? The guy you have the hots for is taken!”

“So… isn't the usual course of action to fuck another hot guy so I forget about my broken heart?” he says, fake-pouting.

Yamato barks out a laugh. 

“Sou, you are really something else. I swear everyone thinks you're some pure, delicate flower but you’re a goddamn incubus. That's a compliment by the way. It's fucking hot.”

Sougo smirks, slinking into Yamato's lap, but then stands up, grabbing his arm.

“What's going on?”

“I… can I fuck you on your recliner?”

“Jesus christ, Sou…”

“Ah, sorry, it's probably expensive and you don't want to get cum on i-”

Yamato cuts him off with a rough kiss, and the two stumble onto the recliner, Yamato laying on his back as Sougo falls on top and straddles him.

“You are ridiculously hot. I can't stand it. Please fuck me on my recliner.” 

Sougo blushes at the compliments but maintains confidence, grinding his dick against Yamato's, kissing him fiercely, biting at his lips, tongue, and pulling at his dark locks of hair. Yamato groans, kissing back and licking into Sougo’s mouth, his hands tangled in snow-white hair.  
Clothing flies off and Sougo is kissing Yamato's neck and dragging his tongue down to his chest, sucking at his nipples and making his way to his abs, Yamato trying to contain his voice as he panted, sweating and in ecstasy. Sougo stops for a moment and he whines.

“Turn over. I'm going to try something new. Have you showered?” 

“Nngh, yeah been really cleaning my ass the way you've taught me…”

“Good. I'm going to eat you out.”

“You can do whatever the fuck you want just please, hurry, my body is screaming…”

“Please behave, Yamato-san.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Sougo says and Yamato almost cums on the spot. He didnt know he was into that, but he didn't know he was into anal either, so might as well keep adding to the list.  
Sougo yanks his pants down, spreading his cheeks gently and oh, holy shit that's a tongue. Yamato tries not to scream but goddamn that feels good. Sougo licks around and then starts fucking him with his tongue and Yamato is seeing stars.   
He keeps at it for a while, and Yamato is getting way too close.

“Sou… I'm gonna…”

“Where's the lube?” he asks, and Yamato points. Sougo grabs it, applying it to older man's ass and his own dick, having already put on a condom. He enters slowly, and then begins to pick up the pace and Yamato is drooling. He starts fucking him hard, right into the leather cushion of the recliner and Yamato is panting faster. 

“God, Sou you're so good you're so fucking good, yes, yes, yes…”

“Yeah?” he asks, pulling at Yamato's hair. He kisses him. “Tell me more.”

“You're so fucking beautiful Sou please fuck me harder, god, yes right there-”

Sougo pounds into him until finally, Yamato's vision goes white and he cums all over the black leather. Sougo keeps going, getting close to the edge.

“Y-Yamato-san…” he sighs.

“Ungh…” Yamato is still blissed out, taking the rest of the pounding. 

“Tell me how you'd fuck me.”

“Shit… fuck… so many ways… Sou.” he pants. “Sometimes at practice I just want to fuck you against the mirror. Show you how pretty you are.”

And with that, Sougo cums hard, biting Yamato's shoulder and trying not to scream. He collapses on top, sweaty and sticky, and slowly pulls out. 

“Sougo Osaka, you are a fucking demon. And I love that.”

“Takes one to know one?” he chuckles quietly.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!!! kudos and comments always appreciated! itll be a little bit until the next update but there's some good stuff on the way.


	6. Use Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a minute but i'm finally here with a new chapter! i hope you enjoy! also as a heads up, the sex scene in here has some degradation. everything is consensual, though ;)

“Sou-chan.” 

“Yes, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo looks up from where he's stretching. The two are in the practice room, waiting for Ryuu to return from the bathroom. Tamaki is standing up, still stretching as well.

“Let's go clubbing tomorrow night.” he replies simply.

“Uhm. Okay? Just us? Any reason why…?” Sougo asks, perplexed. Tamaki hardly asks him to go anywhere, much less for fun.

“Nah like, a bunch of us can go. But I want you to come too, Sou-chan. I already asked Ryuu-aniki and he asked Gakkun and Gakkun says his dad owns a club we can all go to so TRIGGER will all be there.”

“Oh… that's cool I suppose.”

“I'm trying to give you a fun night Sou-chan!!! To make up for the bad night.” Tamaki pouts. Sougo is a little startled but then chuckles fondly. 

“Ah, thank you Tamaki-kun. I really appreciate that and look forward to tomorrow night. Let's ask the others when we get back, okay?” and Tamaki beams.

“Babysit? I dunno, Sou… I'm not really a clubbing kinda guy…” Yamato nudges his glasses, looking uncertain. 

“I mean, I'm not really either, but it's one night, and its open bar since its Yaotome-san’s, so it could be… fun…?”

“Well, I'll do it for open bar and the chance to see everyone else get sloppy. That definitely could be fun.” he grins.

“You say everyone else as if you won't be getting sloppy yourself.” Sougo teases and Yamato snorts.

“Yeah, yeah. So who else is going?”

The night arrives, and everyone save for Riku and Nagi are getting ready to go. Riku was feeling a bit under the weather and Nagi wasn't sure he wanted a possible repeat of last time, so he decided to stay back to keep the redhead company. 

Sougo and Yamato decided they would act as “chaperones”, but since a very reluctant Iori was being dragged along, Mitsuki would join as a third, though also determined to make up for his previous blunder. Iori has his doubts. 

Sougo pulls on a tight pair of ripped black jeans, throwing a thin white t-shirt over it with a wide neckline, exposing his collarbones. He puts a dark purple leather jacket on top and steps out. He sees Yamato, dressed in a black button-up shirt, collar unbuttoned just above his chest, and the sleeves rolled up. He turns and grins at Sougo, who smiles back, blushing a bit. He looks  _ good,  _ they both look good, and who knows where tonight will take them, and Sougo's heart starts to pick up its pace at the thought of the possibilities. 

The others join them shortly, and they all pile into the car. Tamaki bounces excitedly in his seat, ready to blow off the past week’s steam by letting loose in his dancing. He chatters with Iori, who still seems uncertain, and yet, very engaged in everything Tamaki is saying.

Finally they arrive at the club, where Gaku is waiting outside to greet them and let them in. Stylish as always, he has shades resting in his silver hair despite it being night, and has a suave black and gray outfit on. 

“Hey everyone, glad you made it.” he says with a wave and they make their way in, the music booming and the colorful lights illuminating the dance floor. Its not quite packed, but there are plenty of people already, scantily clad bodies writhing to the music. The boys make their way to the bar first. 

They begin ordering their drinks, Yamato going right for the beer, Gaku joining him and laughing loudly. Sougo goes with a cocktail to start, as does Mitsuki, while Iori watches nervously. He doesn't watch for long, however, as Tamaki immediately drags him onto the dance floor. 

“Come on Iorin, let's have fun!” Tamaki whines, though in a playful tone. Iori kind of wishes he had at least one drink. Carefully, he begins to match Tamaki’s rhythm, and the taller boy grins.

Sougo is three drinks in now, and is leaning on the bar, feeling warm. He watches Yamato, and now Ryuu, who joined in, clinking their glasses and laughing about something. Its an attractive sight. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Tenn.

“Hey. You should dance.” he says.

“Oh, I don't know about that…” Sougo responds slowly, smiling drunkenly. 

“Get him one more drink,” he says to Gaku, “and both of you. Get on the floor.” he looks from Gaku to Ryuu who blink at his demands, but comply.

Gaku hands Sougo a drink, leaning in close. “I made sure it wasn't too strong.” he says.

“Awwww thats no fun…” Sougo whines, but knocks it back anyway. Gaku blinks in disbelief, but heads to the dance floor with Ryuu. Sougo turns and smiles at Tenn.

“Okay. Let's dance.” he says, and Tenn walks with him to where the others are. Tamaki waves excitedly upon seeing Sougo sauntering in their direction. Iori turns, still dancing, and raises his eyebrows. 

“Sou-chan!!!” he shouts. The two dance together for a bit, feeling good and on the same page again. Tamaki directs his attention back to Iori, leaving Sougo with Tenn.

Back at the bar, Yamato is sipping another beer, slowing his pace a bit. Mitsuki had been chattering away but stilled for a moment, his face a mixture of sloppy drunk and attempt to be serious. 

“Listen, Yamato…” he starts. Yamato shifts his gaze slowly, hazy, warily, to the younger man.

“I won't bring that up tonight. But I do wanna ask. What's going on with you and Sougo?”

Yamato chokes. 

“Nothing.” he replies.

“Oh come on! I'm not blind or stupid. I've seen him leave your room at odd hours.”

Dammit, thinks Yamato. Guess they need to be even more careful. 

“We just… talk!”

“Yeah, with your dicks!” Mitsuki starts giggling. “Come on, I don't care, as long as you two are being like... Safe and happy.”

The alcohol had seeped deep enough where Yamato just shrugged.

“Fine. But uh, if you two do have something going on, you might wanna take a look at him right now.” Mitsuki says, pointing to where Sougo and Tenn are dancing. Sougo had removed his jacket, now slung around his waist and tied there. His t-shirt dipped low, revealing his collarbones in the colored lights, his white hair matching the hues as well. He looked ethereal. 

“You're drooling.” snickers Mitsuki.

“Shut up.” Yamato takes another sip.

“You really do have DSL.” Tenn muses, dancing closer to Sougo.

“Mm. Not the first time I've heard that.” he smiles, less bashful with the alcohol in his blood.

“Nikaidou is the lucky bastard, isn't he?”

“Maybe.” Sougo looks over at the bar, watching Yamato laughing with Mitsuki. He then meets Sougo's gaze, raising an eyebrow and drunkenly smiling. Sougo decides to turn things up. He moves closer to Tenn, grinding against him. Tenn surprisingly does not jolt away.

“Ah, are we putting on a show?” he murmurs into Sougo's ear, his hands reaching into his soft white locks. “Sounds fun.”

Sougo giggles as he presses his sweaty forehead to Tenn's, and the younger man kisses him, slipping his tongue in, eyes still open and looking directly at Yamato. Sougo moans into the kiss, closing his eyes but immediately blinking back open to see Yamato’s reaction. His jaw dropped and Mitsuki was holding onto his glass to keep it from dropping, also in awe.

Tenn smirks, pulling away and grinding on Sougo for a few more beats as Sougo's eyes remain locked on Yamato as he moves with Tenn. 

“You can thank me later.” Tenn says as the song ends, kissing Sougo's cheek and Sougo just giggles. Tenn dances over to where Ryuu and Gaku are, the two also looking at him with bewildered faces.

“It was a favor,” he says, getting in close with them, “you two know I'd never-”

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and dance with us already, you were the one who told us to get out here.” Gaku grumbles, pulling him closer.

Meanwhile, Sougo continued to dance on his own, still staring at Yamato, who's shocked expression had turned into a hungry one, eyes narrowed as he licked his lips.

“Go claim your man already!” said Mitsuki, smacking him on the back.

“Yeah, maybe I will.” Yamato mumbled, and began walking confidently over to Sougo. He reaches him and immediately pulls him forward, flush against his own body. Truth be told, Yamato wasn't sure what he was doing, just acting on instinct.

“So what was that?” he asks, gazing down into Sougo's violet eyes, which flutter at him. “Thought Tenn was already with those two. What's he doing…” Yamato pauses, cupping Sougo's cheek, and then swiping his thumb across his lips, “... kissing you like that.”

Sougo takes his thumb between his lips, sucking for a moment and then lets go with a pop, his eyes never breaking contact as he smiles.

“Whatever do you _mean_...?” he asks playfully. “Thought it didn't matter if we kissed anyone else.. “ he slurs.

“It doesn't, but usually you don't look someone in the eye while you're kissing someone else, do you? What are you trying to play at, Sou?” Yamato slips his hands into Sougo's back pockets, grabbing his ass and pulling him even closer. Sougo's fingers danced around Yamato’s chest dangerously, feeling him up.

“Just wanted to see how you'd react.” he unbuttons the next button down on Yamato's shirt. “Just for fun…”

Yamato shivers at the contact but regains his composure, still flush against Sougo. He slips one of his hands underneath the younger's chin, tipping it up and pouring a dark gaze down. 

"Okay," Yamato says, his breath hot on Sougo's lips, "Here's my reaction." He surges forward hungrily, kissing Sougo like he means it, like he's his and no one else's, and Sougo groans. He kisses back, as if a dam was broken, as if he'd been waiting for this all night, desperate, needy, tongues clashing and ignoring that they were in public, in front of all their friends. 

They pull back to breathe, panting, eyes still locked on each other like their lives depended on it. 

"Look at you." Yamato says, staring at Sougo's flushed, sweaty face, drunken eyes and swollen lips. "So desperate for me." he whispers into his ear and Sougo gasps. 

"Want you." he whispers back, leaning in to tug at Yamato's earlobe with his teeth. Yamato pushes him back gently, still smiling, eyes still full of lust.

"We should go. Think we've already blown our secret here and I'd rather fuck you into a mattress than a club bathroom no matter how fancy it is." he gestures to the others, TRIGGER poorly pretending to be nonchalant, Tenn grinning widely while Ryuu was turning away, flushed. 

Sougo himself started to blush, losing a bit of the bravado he just had. "Yeah, let's get out of here uhm… I'll let Tamaki and Mitsuki know."

The two thanked Gaku, a bit embarrassed, and hailed a cab once they got outside. 

Yamato opted for a nearby hotel, not wanting to go back to the dorms and wake everyone up only to have to fuck in hushed voices. They deserved a little getaway, didn’t they? Sougo was all over him in the cab, Yamato trying to keep things tame as he still had a shred of self-consciousness left. They finally arrived at their destination, Sougo sucking at his neck, Yamato gently pulling him off to show that the ride was over.

The two entered the lobby, hoping that it was late enough that no fans would catch them or bother them, and luckily their hopes were not dashed, hardly any guests were loitering around. Yamato quickly nabbed a room for the night. The two stumbled into the elevator, Sougo already crashing into him again, taking his lips into his own. 

“Wow, still so eager for me, huh?” Yamato smirked between kisses.

“Want you to fuck me so bad…” Sougo sucked at his tongue, causing Yamato to moan. 

“Your wish is my command.” Yamato says, and like magic, the elevator doors open. They make it to their room, almost falling over as they open the door, and wrestle their way to the bed.

Clothes are flying off and Yamato has Sougo pinned and writhing beneath him as he sucks and bites at his neck, making deep red marks and Sougo is just  _ relishing  _ in it, moaning and being louder than usual. Yamato hopes that the walls here aren’t as thin as at the dorms, but fuck it, they paid for the room.

There’s a pause as Yamato pulls back, taking in Sougo’s disheveled, yet ethereal appearance. Before he can form a thought, however, Sougo yanks him down, his lips pressing to the other’s ear.

“I want you to be mean to me tonight. I want you to be as rough and cruel as you possibly can.” he says, his tone oddly icy for what he’s demanding, but Yamato figures it’s so that there’s no questions asked. He swallows and nods, raising his head and pressing his hand down firmly on Sougo’s chest.

“So you want me to play the villain tonight. Lucky for you, that’s what I do best.” he says, grinning, already morphing into what so many expect from him. Sougo whimpers, but looks extremely pleased.

He starts kissing and biting more harshly and Sougo’s neck, making his way down his chest, taking in his nipples and biting them as well, the younger man crying out but making no moves to stop him. Yamato gets to his pants, unbuttoning them and yanking them off, and starts licking his cock through his boxers.

“Please… please just take them off.”

“I’ll do it when I feel like it.” he mutters, continuing to lick around the bulge as Sougo squirmed. 

“Please, Yamato…” he begs.

“So fucking whiny.” Yamato stops, grabbing a sock from the floor and shoves it into Sougo’s mouth. Sougo gags slightly and the sudden intrusion in his mouth, but stills, and Yamato moves back down to his cock, finally removing his damp boxers.

Sougo’s cock is hard, flush and red against his body, and Yamato begins to pump it, using the precome leaking from the tip. The younger man whines, muffled, as Yamato moves faster, and suddenly stops.

Sougo looks at him helplessly, only to be met with Yamato smiling devilishly again. He then moves back down and begins sucking at it, moving slowly at first. He feels a hand touch his hair, and stops again.

“I never said you could touch me.” he snaps, grabbing at Sougo’s delicate hand. Sougo looks at him, panicked, and Yamato grabs both of his hands, pressing them above his head. 

“I need you to be a good little boy and leave them here… I’d tie you up but unfortunately for me, a pair of pants probably won’t do much good. So. I’ll just have to rely on your obedience. Touch me once while I blow you, and I’ll leave you here like this, just a desperate, pathetic little slut with blue balls. Maybe I’ll take some photos and send them to Ryuu, I’m sure he’d like that… or maybe Tenn? Since you wanted him in your tight little ass so badly tonight. Fucking whore.” 

Sougo tries to say something but it’s garbled with the sock still in his mouth. Yamato pulls it out for a moment. 

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you.”

“I p-promise I’ll be a good boy.”

“And?”

“I promise I’ll be a good boy, sir, and that I won’t touch you.”

“Good.” he shoves the sock back into Sougo’s mouth, smiling, pleased with himself. “I’m sure you love how that tastes, since it’s my sock huh? You’re so disgusting. I bet you’d love my foot in your dirty little mouth.” 

Sougo nods, looking desperate and pathetic again. It was hot, honestly, having Sougo this submissive. Yamato definitely enjoyed every time they’d fucked prior, and especially being at the younger man’s mercy, but having him writhing and bending to his whims… this was something else.

He began sucking his dick again, this time picking up the pace faster, pumping and licking away with his hands and lips. He gazed up at Sougo, who looked back with hooded eyes, chest heaving. He gave him one last, hard suck, and with that, Sougo came into his mouth. Yamato sat up, wiping at his lips, but showed no sign of swallowing.

He crawled forward, removing the sock again, thumbing over the younger man’s lower lip, and then tugged at his jaw, opening his mouth wide. Yamato’s lips then parted, spitting Sougo’s hot cum directly into his own mouth, chuckling a bit as the man’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. Sougo swallowed, his violet eyes not wavering from his gaze into Yamato’s dark ones. 

Yamato felt himself get even harder, and leaned down to kiss Sougo messily, cum and saliva being exchanged as they licked into each other’s mouths. Yamato bit at Sougo’s lips, pulling at them with his teeth, the younger moaning in pain and pleasure. He then pulled back, only to flip the other over, pressing him into the mattress, leaning close to his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

Sougo sighed and then grunted as Yamato jammed two slicked fingers into his ass. He was being far from gentle, picking up the pace within seconds, and Sougo arched his back for easier access. A third finger in, and the younger was panting again, wanting more, desperate as ever.

“Look at you, so eager to take my cock. You’ve been wanting this for a while, haven’t you? I wonder if I should even give it to you, I don’t know if you really deserve it.” Yamato says, still fucking into him with his fingers.

“Please, Yamato-san… I’ve been so good… wanna be good for you…” he responds in between breaths. 

“Have you, though? You’ve been so filthy tonight, are you really a good boy?”

“I am… I am, please Yamato-san… want you to fill me up…”

“You really are disgusting… I’ve never seen someone so needy before. Do you like being this pathetic?” he finally enters, his cock hard, penetrating Sougo’s soft asscheeks. One hand beside him, the other reaching for a fistful of snow-white hair. 

“You’ll really take anyone, won’t you?” he bites Sougo’s ear. “Poor Sou, trying so hard to fill an empty void that no one seems to fill, so you opt for filling yourself with cock instead… and you’d take more than one if you could, wouldn’t you? You’re probably thinking about that right now, how it’d feel to have Tsunashi’s fat dick in your mouth… and you’d look so pretty too, like a messy little whore stuffed with two cocks.” he shoves his tongue into his ear, fucking into him, though Sougo has oddly gone quiet.

“Too m-” Yamato starts, but Sougo says something at the same time.

“Harder.” he mumbles.

“What was that?” 

“I said harder, you asshole! Is that all you’ve got?!” he all but snarls, turning to face him, eyes teary, cheeks red, and kisses Yamato harshly.  _ So this is how we’re playing now _ , Yamato thinks, almost taken aback. But he  _ loves _ it. He loves how unpredictable Sougo is, how every time they have sex the dynamic is different. 

“You’re going to regret snapping at me, you pitiful little bastard.” he says lowly, and begins fucking into him harder, pulling at his hair and biting down on his shoulder. 

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me.”

“You don’t give me orders.” he snaps back and slams into him harder, and  _ god _ it feels incredible. The back and forth, Sougo’s tight ass, all of the tension makes Yamato feel as if he’s going to explode. He fucks him faster, moaning with Sougo, until finally, he cums. A few seconds later, Sougo cums again, the sticky, full feeling in his ass taking him over the edge once more.

Yamato slowly pulls out, and then flops over next to his companion, panting and completely worn out. Sougo is also fully slumped into the mattress, catching his own breath. The older man slaps him on the back lightly.

“You good? I know that was a lot, uh, in like every way.” 

Sougo is quiet for a few seconds, but then rolls over to face Yamato, reaching his hand out to touch his face gently. He leans in and pecks him on the lips, pulling back and smiling.

Yamato wishes he could take a permanent snapshot of what he sees. 

“That was perfect.” Sougo says, looking bizarrely so serene, despite having been degraded and fucked into oblivion, his hair mussed up, lips swollen and shiny, violet eyes dazed and dreamy.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.” Yamato says, unable to hold himself back, and kisses Sougo, who giggles into his lips.

“I was a little worried that you’d think less of me or something, like, I was  _ really _ into that.” he says, having the audacity to blush.

“You? I thought  _ you’d _ think less of _ me _ … or like that I took it too far or something.”

“Yamato-san, I feel like it should be apparent by now I’m far less delicate than I look.”

“Oh, no, absolutely just… this was the first time I’ve uh, been this verbal, so…”

“No, I get it. Thank you, really. You were amazing. You’d be surprised what I’d have past partners say to me.” he smirks playfully, and now it’s Yamato’s turn to blush. “Anyway, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed, yeah? I’m scared to look at the time.” 

Yamato presses a kiss to Sougo’s forehead and helps him up, the two hobbling over to the bathroom. They get cleaned and gently help wash the other, and finally collapse in the, unfortunately fairly cum-stained bed. They’ll tip extra before they leave tomorrow.

Sougo snuggles into Yamato’s chest, and Yamato almost hates how perfectly it feels like he fits in there. He wishes he could have this every night. He wishes Sougo could be his, but he pushes that wish away again, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW i honestly thought i would never finish that sex scene... it was big one i wanted to do for a while but every time i sat down to write, it just wasn't coming to me (lol) until it finally did. its been a roadblock for a while, so hopefully from here i can start sliding into finishing this fic... fingers crossed. thank you to everyone who's kept up with it, i really appreciate the love for something that has been 1000% self-indulgent for me!


End file.
